My Pregnancy Story
by xxTheRainWillFallxx
Summary: Troy & Gabriella have the perfect relationship that everyone envies and wants. Will everything between them go spiraling down when Gabi gets pregnant? Fights!Break-ups! Will they be able to survive their senior year together with a upcoming baby? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

"This can't be happening!!!!" I screeched to myself as stood in the bathroom one night, staring at the object in my hand.

It couldn't be! Not now, not anytime soon for that matter. I was just about to start my senior year at East High School. This can't be happening. There was absolutely no way!

Unfortunately, it was. And the proof was sitting in my hand, starting me in the face. It was like it was speaking to me and it was saying: I'm pregnant.

--

I sighed, falling backwards on my bed and lying so that I was staring straight up at the ceiling.

How was I gonna tell Troy? He was going to be so pissed. He would probably hate me. This would ruin both of our plans for the future, especially his. I don't think basketball players received scholarships when you have a kid. Not to mention, things would be totally crazy at East High.

There wasn't exactly and easy way to tell someone they're going to be a father their senior year in high school. When I thought about it, I came to the conclusion that there was no way.

I heard a soft knocking on my balcony doors but I didn't bother to move because I knew who it was and if it was the person it always was, they knew the doors were unlocked and to let their selves in. The doors were always open to him.

Seconds later, the bed moved as Troy sat down and lay behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

I quickly thought about the gesture and wondered if he would still wrap his arms around me that way when he found out his baby was growing and developing in there. I took in the few moments I had in Troy's arms, knowing that what I was about to say would change things forever.

Troy's voice spoke from beside my ear. "Something's wrong, but I know you well enough to know that you'll tell me when you're ready, so when you're ready, I'll be listening," he said, gently kissing my earlobe.

I smiled to myself almost forgetting that he knew everything about me. After all we have been together 2 years. Graduation would mark 3.

I pulled away and sat up, turning around and sitting Indian style on my bed, so that I was staring directly into the pool blue eyes of his. "i..I," I stopped instantly, feeling all choked up as if I couldn't breathe.

Troy rubbed my back slowly and soothing. "Take your time baby, I'm not going anywhere."

I loved that about Troy. Even though I knew he was probably dying to know what was worrying me so much, he allowed me to take my time and move at a comfortable pace that was good with me, much like how most things in our relationship went. It was almost like when we first had sex. Troy never pressured me, I was the one who suggested it, or brought it on. I surprised him for his birthday, letting him know that I was ready to give myself to him and he told me it had been the best birthday present in all of his 18 years. I guess a baby would sort of be like his belated birthday surprise.

I took a deep breath, ready to speak again. "Troy…you remember your birthday?" I watched him nod, slightly, a small smile coming to his face at the memory. "Well we got more than we tried for that night."

He looked at me confused. "Ella? I don't get it. What are you trying to tell me? Do you regret it?"

"No, gosh Troy no." I quickly covered. "it's not that." God this boy was slower than ever. "I do regret one thing though."

Troy looked at me as if telling me to continue. "We never used protection…"

Troy thought for a second, but then his eyes widened as he looked at me. "El, don't tell me you're…" he trailed off and I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I took a test, but the box says it's not 100% accurate and that I should go see a doctor just in case."

"Gabriella," he used my full name, running a hand through his hair, getting frustrated. I could sense his anger. He only used my full name when he was mad or if he was in protective mode. This was it, I thought, looking down, feeling my eyes watering. He was going to yell and scream at me and probably utter every swear out there. I felt bad, but I deserved whatever he lashed out at me because after all I was ruining his future by springing this on him.

I could feel the tears running full force down my face by now and Troy's hand was at my chin, pulling my face up to look him in the eye. "Don't cry, babe."

I shook my head, pulling away from him and standing up. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining everything. Your future is destroyed and it's all because of me. I deserve to be yelled at. I deserve for you to break up with me. I deserve anything you do, I just.."

Troy sprang up and over to me, pulling me into his chest before I could even utter another word out of my mouth.

"Gabriella Marie Montez," he said sharply. "Don't you ever say something like again. You don't deserve any of that. You deserved to be loved. I'm not going to yell at you and I'm not going to break up with you."

I cried into his chest. "I'm ruining your future, Troy. I don't deserve this.."

"No," he told me, shaking his head and pulling me closer. "You're my future, you got that. I love you more than anything."

"What about basketball and U of A and your dad."

"Screw basketball. If my dad doesn't like it then screw him too. This is my life and I want you in it and if anyone doesn't like it, they have to take it up with me."

I nodded into his chest, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Gabriella look at me," he told me sternly.

I slowly pulled my head out of his t-shirt and looked at him. His eyes had become a soft blue as he kissed me gently on the lips. "We're gonna do this. Me and you, we're in this together, you understand me? No matter what. Para siempre(forever)."

I giggled slightly. "Have you been learning Spanish?"

He smiled. "I've been picking some of it up, I'm not taking Spanish classes with you for nothing."

I smiled before leaning in and kissing him. "Para siempre."

--

The next day, we went to the bowling alley, Troy, the gang, and I. I didn't do much socializing, I just sat a quietly sipped my strawberry milkshake.

No one seemed to notice I was being unexceptionally quiet except for Troy and that was good because Troy already knew why and I wasn't exactly ready to tell everyone yet.

I looked around watching the other bowlers, waiting until it was my turn.

Sharpay glanced over at me after she and Taylor had punched in all of our names in the computer. "Brie, did you get a ball yet?"

I shook my head, realizing I hadn't and thinking how stupid I was because the key to bowling was rolling the ball down the lane. How could I forget to get a bowling ball?

"I'll get you one," Troy offered, getting up and walked over to the rack of balls as Sharpay got up and moved to his seat to sit closer to me.

"Hey, what's up, you've been really quiet."

Ok so maybe I was wrong. Someone did notice I'd been quiet. "Nothing, I'm fine," I said, the words coming out kind of hoarse since I hadn't spoken in a while.

"Did you and Troy get into a fight?" she pressed.

"No, Shar, everything's good, I swear. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Ok, but if you need to talk," she winked and I giggled.

"You're there I know," I smiled as Troy came back over to me with a ball.

"Hey, is this light enough," he asked, handing me the ball. I could lift it without ease, but it felt odd compared to the weight I normally use.

"Yea, but it's lighter than usual."

Troy placed the ball on the small belt**(yet agen idk wat that thing is so yea)** and walked over to sit next to me again, whispering in my ear. "I know, I don't want you to hurt.." he trailed off, looking down at my stomach discreetly and I smiled at his thoughtfulness of the baby.

"Thank you," I whispered back. He nodded, kissed me lightly before Chad called him.

"Troy-boy, you're up." I watched Troy sent his ball down the lane and it knocked down all 10 pins, causing the boys to cheer.

I watched Sharpay glare at him as he came back over to sit next to me. "You suck Bolton."

"Love you too Shar," he laughed.

Chad snickered at this. "You girls are so going to lose."

"You know what Chad," Taylor spoke. "Since you're so competitive, how about we change the names around and make this girls on boys."

"Bring it!" Zeke added.

"It's been brought," Sharpay stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend before, grabbing her special made pink ball and rolling it down the lanes, also hitting all 10 pins.

She squealed before walking back over and plopping down next to me. "How do you like those apples?" She said, which caused me to erupt in giggles. This was going to be a good night.

--

We walked out of the bowling alley 2 hours later with Chad sulking. "The game was rigged."

"No it wasn't," Sharpay countered. "You're just mad you lost to us."

Chad glared before Taylor gently rubbed his arm. "it's ok babe."

"Keep it up Evans."

"And what?" Sharpay laughed. "You'll throw a basketball at my head?"

I watched Chad shoot daggers at her head as if her hair would suddenly burst into flames.

I giggled. "Chad it won't work," I told him.

"Damn," he muttered, making us all laugh before we went our separate ways.

A night out with my friends was just what I needed to take my mind off the worries, flying around in my head, but it didn't make me forget completely, because in all truth everything was just beginning and was far, far from a peaceful end.

**A/N: ok so new story in place of MHHIR untill i get around 2 posting the sequel 2 arranged marriage lol hope u enjoyed tell my wat u think REVIEW! plz nd ty**


	2. Chapter 2

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 2

Gabriella woke up Monday morning and immediately rushed into her en suite bathroom and released her stomach into the toilet. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure yet whether she was officially pregnant, but these made it seem clearer and clearer each day. Unless she had stomach flu, there was really no reason she would have been throwing up and she was pretty positive the stomach flu doesn't last for 2 weeks.

After flushing and brushing her teeth, Gabi walked back into her room and lay back down on her bed. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was already 7:15. She had to be at school in 45 minutes, but she really wasn't in the mood to get up today. She knew she had no choice, because it was the first day of her senior year and she couldn't miss that.

After finally forcing herself to crawl out of bed and shower, Gabriella made her way downstairs, wearing a denim mini skirt, a graphic t-shirt with love written on the bottom, her all black converses, toting her small bag and her sidekick. She had on black bangle bracelets with a matching black heart necklace nd hoop earrings.** (Outfit link in profile as always)**

She found her mother in the kitchen cooking and as soon as she entered the kitchen, the smell of food caught her nose and made her want to puke again. Although, she didn't understand what was left to bring back up since she hadn't eaten a thing since last night, which actually wasn't much now that she thought about it.

Gabriella hated the fact that everytime she ate something or wanted to eat something or everytime the smell of food entered her nose; she felt the urge to puke. She wasn't one of those girls that ate basically nothing and claimed they were full, she actually liked food and that was one of the things Troy told her he liked about her from the beginning.

She quickly moved her hand over her mouth and took in a deep breath, just as her mother turned and noticed her. "Morning sweetie, pancakes?"

Gabriella smiled weakly, but shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Her mother stared at her for a moment. "You sure honey, it's you're first day and you look a little pale."

Before her mother could start with a whole speech about health and asking tons of questions, Gabriella interrupted.

"Mom, I'm fine. I guess im just nervous," she replied, sitting down in front of her mother just as her younger brother came down the stairs.

"Good Morning family," Michael Montez stated as he entered the kitchen and swiped some bacon off the plate sitting near Gabriella.

Gabi rolled her eyes. Michael was 15 and he was starting his sophomore year at East High. He had been wanting to go since forever and he had finally gotten his chance last year when he got kicked out of his first High School for being there after school hours. They blamed him the next day for the graffiti that showed up and kicked him out, and the last school available for him was East High.

Michael wasn't really a trouble kid, he just got beside himself sometimes, but their parents had made it pretty clear to him that he couldn't mess up at East High or they'd send him all the way to West High.

"Hey Honey," Alicia Montez, replied, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that her son was practically shoving food down his throat.

Gabriella looked at him with a disgusted face and tried to hold in the urge she was feeling to get up and run to the bathroom and puke her guts out. "Chew much?" She asked him.

He gave her a toothy grin and she caught a look of all the food in his mouth. Gabriella then bolted to the hall bathroom, once again getting sick. She could hear her mother scolding her brother for his actions.

"How many times have I told you to chew your food before you talk to people," Alicia said, rolling her eyes and sipping her coffee, just as Gabi walked back into the room.

Michael swallowed and turned to his mother. "Sorry mom."

Greg Montez walked into the kitchen, greeting his family. Gabriella with a kiss on the cheek, his wife a loving kiss on the lips and his son with a pat on the shoulder. "How is everyone this morning?"

"Other than the fact that your son doesn't know how to eat, fine," Gabriella shot at her brother.

"Whatever, I said sorry. Not my fault you can't stomach your food."

Gabriella sighed, getting up to answer the door as the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see her boyfriend standing there smiling brightly at her.

"Hey baby," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek, before she stepped aside to let him in and they made their way toward the kitchen.

"Good morning Troy," Alicia greeted her daughter's boyfriend and he smiled politely at both of her parents.

"Good morning Mrs. Montez, Mr. Montez."

Gabriella watched as her father grumbled something, before grabbing his coffee and sitting down to read the paper. Her father had never really liked Troy. It wasn't Troy personally; it was just the fact that Gabriella dating was what he didn't like. Even considering she had been dating Troy for 2 years, he still wasn't used to it. It was hard for him to let his daughter start dating in her sophomore year and then see her get caught up in one guy for 2 years. He'd rather her just give up guys until she was graduated college actually.

Troy shot Gabriella a look after her father's actions, but she just shook her head, telling him to dismiss it.

"Troy, my man," Michael said, after he was finished chewing.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her brother. "How come you chew your food before attempting to talk to him?"

"Because he doesn't hog the bathroom and spend all day on the phone with the queen of pink."

"First of all, it's my bathroom and my cell phone, plus my best friend and two, quit being an asshole," she replied, pushing him so he stumbled out of the chair.

Troy stifled a laugh at the brother and sister argument.

"Bella, language please," her father said, not bothering to look up from his paper.

Gabriella sighed before getting up from her chair. "Whatever, we're leaving. Good luck finding a ride to school, dweeb."

She heard the protests of her brother behind her and her mother's reassurance that she would drop him off.

As Gabriella climbed into Troy's Audi, she breathed out and rested her head on the window.

Troy climbed in, immediately noticing her demeanor. "You gonna be ok?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head.

"Hey," Troy said, gently pulling her into a hug, from across the seat. "We're doing this together remember. We will get through this."

Gabriella nodded, sitting back against the seat as Troy started the car and started off to school. The entire ride was in silence and when they pulled into the school parking lot, Gabriella glanced down at her phone and noticed it was only 8 o'clock and the warning bell for homeroom didn't ring till 8:15.

Troy turned the car off and the two of them sat in silence before Troy broke it. "Tell me what it is," he said, already knowing that something was on her mind.

Gabriella sighed and turned to face him. "I…I'm just thinking about this whole baby thing."

"What about it?"

"Well, first off, I need to make a doctor appointment to see if I really am pregnant, which I plan to do later," she assure him. "And then if I am, we have to tell our parents and decide what to do."

Troy looked confused. "What do you mean decide what to do?"

"With the baby," she responded in a whisper.

Troy's face dropped as he stared at his girlfriend. "Does that mean you want to get an abortion?"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "No, Troy. I mean like adoption."

"So you don't wanna keep our baby? If there is one."

Gabriella hesitated momentarily. "I just can't see myself as a mother."

Troy nodded slowly, before turning away to stare at the steering wheel.

Gabriella sighed, feeling guilty. "You're mad at me."

"No," Troy disagreed. "I just feel as if…I don't know. I mean I know that this was a complete mistake, but I've been starting to wonder about being a father."

"So you actually want to keep the baby? Do you really think we can handle that?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't know," Troy shrugged. "But now that it happened we might as well try. I think if we do this together, we could make it."

She smiled slightly at the fact that Troy actually wanted to keep the baby. It showed that he cared, but she wasn't sure she could handle a baby at 17. "If you're sure you want to do that..."

"Look, I know that this is nothing to be proud of but I love you and if we're going to have a baby together so be it. I wouldn't want to not be with the woman I love and the baby we created out of love."

Gabriella smile got wider as she gently leaned over the seat and kissed Troy softly on the lips. "I love you too."

Troy took her hand, running his hand over hers before he glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "We should get to class."

"Yea," Gabriella nodded, as they got out. She gripped his hand, knowing that he was giving her 100% support with everything.

--

"Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled at her best friend from across the lunch table.

Gabriella's head snapped up to her best friend. "What happened?"

"You happened," Sharpay replied. "What's been with you lately?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind," Gabriella defended, feeling Troy rubbing her back softly.

"It's not like you to be so spaced out," Taylor said, concerned. "You sure you ok."

"Yes, I'm fine."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, saving Gabriella from having to come up with excuses. She hated lying to her friends, but she wasn't really comfortable with the truth right now and she didn't want to tell them anything until she knew the facts for sure.

She stood up and hurried out of the cafeteria, heading straight to her locker. Troy appeared behind her at her locker. "We have to tell them sometime. They're our friends, they deserve to know."

Gabi turned and buried her face into his chest. "I know," she replied muffled. "But what will they think of me?"

Troy gently pulled away, forcing her to look into his eyes. "First of all, we don't know for sure yet, and second whether you are or not, they're still gonna be your friends."

She sighed, moving her head back to his chest. "I wish it would just all go away."

He stroked her hair gently. "I know baby, me too, but now that it's happened we have to deal with it."

Chad then walked past them. "You two need to get a room."

Gabriella giggled before taking Troy's hand as they made their way to class.

After school, Troy dropped Gabriella off at her house, her making the promise to make her doctor appointment as soon as she got in the safety of her room.

She walked in, dropping her bag by the door and immediately walked into the kitchen, where she greeted her mother, making dinner. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey," her mother replied as she gave her a light kiss on the cheek and went to the fridge in hopes of finding food that didn't make her get sick again.

Seconds later her brother came running down the stairs. "Mom! You'll never guess what I found in Brie's trash." Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked over to see Michael walking in the kitchen with the box from her pregnancy test in his hand. She quickly rushed over grabbing the box from him, just as her mother looked up at them.

"Michael, why are you going through your sister's trash? And Gabriella what are you hiding?"

"Mom, it was a…"

"Tampon," Gabriella interrupted. "He found my tampons in the trash."

Alicia looked at her kids curiously, before turning and going back to her cooking.

As soon as their mother wasn't looking, Gabriella grabbed him by his ear and dragged him up to her room, shutting the door behind her. "What the hell, Michael?"

"Don't what the hell me," he said, folding his arms across his chest and smirking at his sister. "I'm not the one with a pregnancy test in my bathroom trash can."

"Why are you snooping in my trash you little twit?"

"Cuz that's where I get all my dirt on you from."

"Ugh," Gabriella groaned, frustrated.

"The real questions are: Why do you have a pregnancy test in your trash? When did you have sex and are you really pregnant?"

"Too bad you're not gonna get the answers to any of those," she said, beginning to pick him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Ok then," Mikey said, brushing his shirt. "Guess I'll just have to tell mom and dad that you're knocked up."

She quickly cut him off by blocking his way out the door. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "You do my laundry for a month."

"And touch your rotting underwear, I think not."

"I will expose you..."

"Ugh, fine, whatever."

Michael grinned in victory, before sitting himself down on her bed. "So is Troy the baby daddy?"

"Excuse me, you little brat. That's none of your business."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll get my answer soon enough, just you wait."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before grabbing his shirt, opening the door and pushing him out her room. "Goodbye."

She sighed, flopping down on her bed. As if she didn't have enough problems without Michael getting involved and trying to blackmail his way out of his chores. What Gabriella didn't know was this was only the beginning. She was in for a wild ride.

**A/N: REVIEW! pretty plz wit Zac Efron on top(haha yea right like i cud do that) just review plz cuz...u kno ya want 2 haha!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 3

Gabriella's POV

I was sitting at lunch the next day, listening to my friends chat about the usual. Troy was sitting next to me, gently rubbing my back, seeing as how I was tired and nauseous at the same time. I hadn't eaten much last night, but what I did eat, just came right back up this morning and I only had time to drink half a glass of orange juice before I left the house this morning. Troy had offered me part of his lunch, but my stomach just wasn't feeling up to anything. I really hoped I would get over this soon.

Luckily, I made my appointment for my OBGYN last night and it was for late Friday after, which Troy promised he would take me to. It was the doctor that my mother had started making me go to ever since I turned 14 and hit puberty. We always went for our check-up's together, but I wasn't exactly comfortable with telling any of this to my mom yet, so it was just going to be me and Troy on this one

I silently put my head down on the table, trying to ignore the fact that I wanted to bring back up the nonexistent contents of my stomach. Troy continued to rub my back softly as the conversation at the table seized and it was obvious everyone had noticed me.

"Brie?" I heard Taylor's voice ask first, breaking the silence. "You ok?"

I didn't wanna answer. I didn't want to talk at all, I just wished I could rewind back to the night of Troy's birthday and make sure he was wearing a condom.

After a few seconds, Troy spoke up for me. "She's not feeling well. Stomach ache."

I'm guessing that they bought it because no one asked any further questions and continued to socialize again.

I felt Troy leaned down near my ear, never stopping his actions on my back and kissing my ear lightly. "Are you ok?"

I nodded against my arm, which separated my head from the red lunch table. Troy continued to whisper in my ear. "You sure?"

I thought about this for a second before shaking my head no.

He chuckled, gently pulling me into his lap. "Feeling any better?"

I shook my head no again, hiding the smile on my face.

Troy used his hand to pull my chin up and made me look into his eyes before he brought my lips to kiss in a soft passionate kiss. "Does that help," he whispered after pulling back and I nodded, burying my face in the crook of his neck as he laughed at me.

"I love you," I mumbled into his neck.

His hands rubbed my back again and he kissed my forehead. "I love you too baby and…"

"Don't say it," I mumbled again. "I really don't want to think about it right now, I just want to sit with you." I felt him nod in understanding as I snuggled closer to him and spent the rest of my lunch period in that same position.

--

Friday came around faster than I thought. Luckily for me, I hadn't gotten sick that morning when I woke up, but I just had a feeling that I was going to wind up getting sick before the day was over.

I was putting my stuff in my locker before 3rd period when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Troy still not tired of you yet?" I turned around to see Tania standing there with her hand on her hip. As always, she was dressed like the slut she was: too much make-up, short skirt, showing too much cleavage, and the famous hooker boots.

I sighed, closing my locker and pulling my books to my chest. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?"

"Why wouldn't i? I just figured I hadn't blessed you with my presence in a while."

"Well, I don't want your attention, so you can give it to someone else." I attempted to walk around her, but she stepped in my way again.

I rolled my eyes, giving her that annoyed looked before stopping to see what she had to say now.

"I'm surprised Troy hasn't dumped you yet."

This set my anger off. "And what reason would he have to do that?"

She sneered at me. "I have noticed that you put on a few pounds lately. Troy doesn't like big girls. I also know that you're not meeting his needs."

"How exactly would you know what his needs are?" I snapped at her.

She smirked at me. "Trust me Gabriella, I was here with Troy long before you came to East High, plus you couldn't possibly be fulfilling his needs, you know, being prude and all…"

"Excuse me?!?!" I could not believe she was saying this. "First of all, you have no idea what you're talking about. Second of all, what goes on between me and Troy is none of your business so you can take your slutty self and find someone else's boyfriend to mess with because I'm not having it."

I watched Tania's face twist up and she gasped. Then she shrieked and turned around, strutting down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes again, turning around to see Chad standing there with his eyebrow raised, staring at me.

"Hey Chad," I said calmly, waiting for him to ask me some questions I already knew he wanted to ask me.

"What was that about?" he asked, blinking a few times.

"Tania messed with me so I set her straight," I shrugged.

Chad smiled before throwing his arm around my shoulder. "That's my little sis."

I giggled at this. Every since I came to East High, Chad had been one of the guys that vowed to always look after me. We connected instantly when I told him I loved his hair and he was the one that promised to be there for me always. He was the one there for me whenever Troy couldn't and he was truly like a big brother to me.

We walked to class together and as Chad saw Troy, his smile widened more. "Dude, your girlfriend just told Tania's ass off."

I rolled my eyes as Troy came up to me kissing me lightly, before pulling me on to the desk he was sitting in. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Yea, Tania was pissed," Chad said, imitating Tania's face as she stormed off down the hallway.

Troy laughed at Chad's imitation, before turning to me. "You ready for this afternoon?" he whispered in my ear.

I rested my head on his shoulder before nodding. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He kissed my forehead. "Remember, I'll be right there next to you and no matter what the test results say, I'm with you forever."

I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. "When you say forever, do you really mean forever?"

I felt Troy, pulling me closer. "As long as I can."

The bell rang, which signaled me to head to my seat as our English teacher walked in the room. Though I was not excited about the events that were going to be taking place that afternoon, I wished time would speed up so I could get it over with and find out already whether I was pregnant or not.

--

My foot was bouncing up and down as I sat in the waiting room of the women's clinic next to Troy. Surrounding us were many different women. Some who were clearly pregnant, some with kids, and some who looked just like me: scared and not knowing what to do.

I suddenly felt Troy's hand on my thigh, holding it down. "You're making me nervous, El, calm down."

I sighed crossing my legs and sitting back in the chair. "Well how do you expect me to be calm? I seriously don't understand how you're calm with the prospect of having the question of me being pregnant or not just sitting out there," I rambled on.

Troy chuckled. "Ella, stop ok. Yea, I'm nervous about this, but what can I do. It's not like anything we do now is going to change it and whatever the outcome is, we just have to find a way to deal with it."

I shifted my position so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. "I would be lost without you."

A lady in pink stepped out into the waiting room with a clipboard. "Gabriella Montez."

I watched as Troy stood and he turned back to me holding out his hand. "It's now or never, babe."

I took his hand as we followed the lady down the long hallway and into a room with a door marked examination room. That made me clam up, but I felt Troy's hand on my back, gently pushing me into the room.

"The doctor will be with you soon," she smiled, before leaving us alone.

I gripped Troy's hand tightly in mine, not planning on letting go. I felt his fingers running over mine softly.

"Remember what I said," he whispered in my ear. "No matter what, I'm right here."

I smiled weakly at him before the doctor walked in.

"Gabriella," Dr. Greene smiled at me. "It's been a while since I've seen you. How's your mother?"

"She's fine," I replied quietly as Troy continued to stroke my hand.

"That's good and may I ask who you are?" she said turning to Troy.

Troy spoke up for me so I didn't have to. I was already nervous enough. "I'm Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Troy," she smiled warmly at him, before looking down at her clipboard. "So it says here, you came for a pregnancy test, is that correct?"

I nodded shyly, unable to say a thing. Although I had always been comfortable with Dr. Greene and coming for a visit, it was completely different this time. I didn't want her to judge me. Even though I knew she probably wouldn't, it still made me feel very uneasy.

"Ok, well as typical procedure, I have to ask you a few questions first." She checked and I nodded again.

"Have you been sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Have either of you ever been tested for any kind of sexually transmitted diseases?" I shook my head then glancing at Troy and he shook his head also. "No, ok. Gabriella have you been experiencing symptoms, vomiting, frequent urges to use the bathroom, drowsiness or nausea from the smell of food?"

I nodded my head as she continued to write this stuff on her clipboard.

"How many times have either of you been sexually active?"

"Once," Troy answered for the both of us.

"And I going to assume it has been with each other right?"

I blushed as Troy nodded. She must have seen my face. "No need to be embarrassed, Gabriella. It's perfectly normal. Now I'm just going to take some blood samples and then I need you to change into this gown so I can easily test you. Troy standard procedure, but unless Gabriella wants you to stay, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside for that part.

As Troy stood to leave, I squeezed his hand letting him know I wanted him to stay. Dr. Greene quickly took some blood and then I went into the bathroom to change into the gown she gave me. I lay down on the table she had set up, feeling more awkward by the moment.

Dr. Greene walked down to the end of the table and stood before my legs. "Ok, now Gabriella, I need you to bring your knees up and open your legs."

I did as I was told, feeling exposed as I felt her probing me down there with some kind of sticky thing that she pulled out of her drawer earlier. I felt myself tense up at one point and Troy stroke my hand, leaning in to kiss my cheek lightly.

When she pulled back, I let my legs fall back down against the table as I watched her put the stick into a bag and gather up some tube thingies with them. She smiled at me before peeling the gloves off her hands. "I'm going to take this into the other room and get the results while you can change back into your clothes."

She disappeared and I changed, coming out of the bathroom before she came back. Instead of lying on the table this time, I sat awkwardly with my head down. "Ella, I'm proud of you," Troy told me, standing up from his chair and coming over to hug me. "You were much braver than I thought you would be, and you looked very uncomfortable, but you did it. I don't know how though," he joke. "If I were you I could have never done that."

I smiled at him weakly again before he kissed me on the lips just as Dr. Greene came back in the room.

"Ok, so I have good news and other news, depending on how you look at it." She announced. "The good news is Gabriella, you are completely healthy. You tested negative for any kind of sexually transmitted diseases and I found nothing wrong with you, however the other news is that you are in fact pregnant."

I felt my stomach drop about a thousand or maybe more feet when she said that. So the home pregnancy test was right. I was pregnant. I had a baby on the way. Boy was this going to be one hell of a senior year.

**A/N: ahh ok so i hope u liked it...i had this written for a while nd i am so bored 2daii so i figured since i had nothing else 2 might as well post and already made chapter so i can make u guys happy nd since i have nothing 2 do...i will b typing all day nd working on other ch's so expect something 2moro or mayb l8r 2daii anyway REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 4

Gabriella and Troy left the office in silence. Gabriella was too lost in her thoughts to say anything and Troy, who really wanted to talk to her about it, figured it'd be better to let it sit in for a while before they talked about anything serious.

When he pulled up in front of her house, he turned off his car and they sat for a few minutes before he turned to her, grabbing her hand and getting her attention. "You ok?"

She nodded shakily. "I think so; it's just the shock of it all."

He nodded, understanding what you meant. "Want me to walk you in?"

"Actually," she said, nervously. "If it's all right with you, can you stay for a while?"

He smiled gently at her. "Sure, no problem." He got out and then went around to her side, opening the door for her and grabbing her book bag for her as he helped her out.

Walking her into the house, they were met with both of her parents on the couch.

"Hey honey, Hey Troy," her mother said, looking away from the TV and smiling at them. "How was it?"

Gabriella told her mother as an excuse, that she and Troy were going out together, just them for some alone time.

"It was fine, thanks for asking, Mrs. Montez."

She smiled at Troy before, turning and really getting a good look at Gabriella's face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Her father looked up from his paper at his daughter, at the sound of his wife's concerned voice. They both looked at Gabriella expectantly and she froze, unable to speak. Troy squeezed her hand, trying to give her the courage to say something.

"I…I…I…uh yes, I'm fine. It was just ahh something…something that happened in school that bothered me."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Err, no thanks. Troy and I are going to go up to my room ok?" Gabriella said, feeling her palms getting sweaty in Troy's hand but he seemed like he didn't mind one bit.

"Ok," her mother smiled and her father went back to his paper, seeing nothing wrong as the teenagers rushed upstairs to Gabriella's room.

--

The two of them entered Gabriella's room in silence and sat for a few minutes. "Gabi," Troy started, wanting to hold her but not sure how she would react since she was sitting there in shock. "Babe, we need to decide what to do."

She shook her head. "I can't really think about that right now, Troy. My dad will most likely kill you and me when he finds out."

"He's not gonna kill you," Troy assured her.

"Troy, you don't know my dad like I do. After 17 years, I think I've learned enough about him."

"She's right," Michael said, coming in the room, uninvited. "Dad will kill you. So how did the appointment go?"

Gabriella turned to glare at her brother. "Out," she ordered.

"What?" He asked, putting up his hands innocently.

"Get out," she said, pushing him toward the door. "This is none of your business. Go!"

"Yea, it is my business, because you're having my nephew and well you wouldn't like me to tell mom and dad they're having a grandchild at their age," Michael announced smirking at me.

Gabriella groaned, burying her face in her pillow and Troy started rubbing her back softly. "Fine, whatever you can stay, but if you so much as whisper a word to mom or dad I will slit your throat without hesitation."

Michael faces screwed up as he looked at Troy questioningly. Troy shrugged and he sighed. "Well, maybe mom was right a few years ago when she said pregnant women have crazy ass hormones."

"Troy!" Gabriella whined, curling up to him. "Make him leave."

Both guys looked shocked at Gabriella's sudden mood change. "Uh, Mike, I think you should go. She's kind of sensitive right now."

He nodded leaving his sister and her boyfriend alone in her room.

Gabriella curled her body closer to his and moved her face to the crook of his neck. "What are we going to do?" She mumbled.

Troy stroked her hair, holding her tight and whispering in her ear. "I don't know baby, but we'll figure it out, I promise you that."

--

About 2 weeks after my first appointment, I was not in the best mood. I woke up to the feeling of having to empty my stomach as usual and I wasn't feeling up to eating anything or going to school. My head was pounding as I came out my bathroom and lay on my back on my bed. This was also something else I knew I had to get used to. I couldn't risk sleeping on my stomach anymore because I could hurt the baby.

I was now 10 weeks pregnant and I had to go back and see Dr. Greene in 2 weeks for my 12 week appointment. After lying on my bed for longer than I normally do, I got up and walked over to my floor length mirror.

Gently, I lifted up my tank top and gazed at my stomach. It hadn't grown that much since I took that pregnancy test 3 weeks ago, but it felt like I had gained weight, but maybe it was just in my head. If I was really looking for it, I would notice the tiny baby bump growing there. I couldn't help but wonder if Troy would notice it.

Troy had been great these past 2 weeks since we found out. He was truly my rock, he was very gentle and patient with me and he actually seemed like he was looking forward to having a baby. We had talked about it a few times during the course of the week and even though we are young, I believe Troy really wants to keep the baby. I couldn't think of anyone else better to have a baby with and now that I really thought about it Troy would probably be the first to notice my stomach.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a few more seconds before there was a knock on my door. I quickly pulled my shirt down as Michael entered my room, fully dressed, with a bagel in his mouth.

"Hey mommy," he teased me with a mouthful of food. "mom says hurry up and get ready and she'll give us a ride to school."

I rolled my eyes at his disgusted. "Yea, I'll be down and chew please," I called after him as he left my room.

I took a shower and got ready, putting on my Zazu Vanilla mini skirt and my spray paint Love t-shirt with my crystal flats. I put on my peace necklace and my silver hoop design earrings, with a little bit of eye shadow and lip gloss. I knew it was a little risky wearing a fitted shirt at just about 3 months pregnant but I knew if anything I would just borrow a sweatshirt or something from Troy if I started to become noticeable.**(Outfit link in profile)**

I came downstairs to see my brother at the table as usual and my mom in the kitchen drinking her daily cup of coffee. My father must have left already because I noticed his car wasn't in the drive way. My mother smiled at me, before reaching up to the cabinets to grab another cup. "Morning sweetie, coffee?"

I smiled back but shook my head. "Thanks mom, but I'm ok."

She looked at me confused. "Are you sure, I mean you usually need coffee and you haven't had any for the past couple of weeks. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Mom, I'm fine, I just figured I'd lay off on the coffee that's all."

She smiled at me rolling her eyes. "If you say so. C'mon you 2 lets go."

She dropped us off at school and immediately the first person I ran into was Alex. Alex Martin. He had been after me for a few years now, ever since I first showed up at East High. Alex had a reputation as a player. He could have any girl in school that he wanted and he had slept with just about half the population of East High already, except for me.

Alex and Troy had always been rivals and when I came and became Troy's girlfriend, that pissed Alex off beyond belief and he vowed since that day freshman year, that he would not give up and one day he would have me for his own.

He had been trying so hard for 3 years, but everytime he failed because I just wasn't interested.

"Hey sexy," Alex said, following me as i walked down the hallway toward my locker.

"What do you want?" I asked, stopping to look at him annoyed. He was the last person I wanted to deal with today and if I were lucky Troy would come by my locker and make him go away.

"Just wanted to see how my baby is doing," Alex replied, leaning on the locker next to hers.

I rolled her eyes, stuffing the books I needed for my first classes into my bag. "I'm not your baby."

"And you're not Bolton's either," he snapped. "Why are you even with him?"

"In case you haven't noticed yet, I love him."

"Yea well, if you got to know me you would love me too," he winked and I almost barfed right there in his face.

"Alex, please, I don't want you," I pleaded, hoping he would just get the message and go away, but I knew very he wouldn't because the sad truth was he never did.

"What's Bolton got that I don't?"

"A heart," I replied, not looking at him.

"I have a heart baby," Alex smirked at me. "But I can't guarantee you that my heart is bigger than my…"

"Ok, that's enough," Troy said, coming up behind me. "Leave my girlfriend alone please."

"Alright, but don't let her go Bolton, because as soon as you do, I'll be there to pick up all the pieces." He winked at me again and I turned my head in disgust. He freaked me out so much. When it wasn't the flirting it was him trying to get Troy riled up enough to fight him, so one of them would get expelled (much to Alex's hopes, Troy). One day I knew he was probably going to take things way too far and it scared me at what lengths he could possibly go through to get me.

"He do anything to you?" Troy asked looking me over and then when his eyes reached my stomach the blue orbs went wide. "You...you…"

I blushed, knowing that he noticed it. I should have known Troy would notice everything about me. Every change I made, everything that ever looked different, he noticed so it was nothing that he would notice weight change or a bump growing in my stomach. I just hoped it was noticeable to the whole school.

He smiled at my gently moving his hand to the tiny bump. "It's…that's our baby?" he whispered.

I nodded, putting my hand over his. "Yea, it is."

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes from this moment. When I actually thought about it, it moved me. That was our child growing in my stomach. It didn't look like a human yet, but it was in its first stages and to be able to experience this and be their first hand as I was responsible for another life starting up inside of me. Damn those hormones. That would probably be the worst part about my pregnancy all together.

Before Troy could say anything else Chad and Zeke walked up, appearing out of nowhere, giving us odd looks. I quickly pulled my hand back, causing Troy to do the same.

"What are you guys doing?" Chad asked giving us a look.

I blushed. "Um, nothing. We're just being a couple."

Zeke shook his head. "No more PDA you 2, it makes me sick."

Troy laughed, taking my hand as we walked with the guys to homeroom and this made me wonder about the whole aspect of telling our friends. I knew I wasn't exactly comfortable with telling our friends yet, but I would get around to it eventually.

--

I sat in Spanish class that afternoon, not bothering to copy notes but I noticed my boyfriend sitting beside me trying to follow along. I giggled seeing at seeing his face. He glanced over at me and winked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Te Quiero.(I love you.)" He whispered to me

I smiled mouthing it back before Senora Sanchez walked over. "Senor Bolton, ¿hay algo que te gustaría compartir con la clase?(Mr. Bolton is there something you would like to share with the class?).

I watched Troy glance at me confused and I shook my head gently letting him know the answer was no and he followed my actions, causing Senora Sanchez went back to the front of the room shortly before the bell rang.

As we walked out together, Troy shook his head at me. "What did she ask me?"

I giggled at his silliness. "She asked you if you had something to share with the class."

"Oh…remind me again why I'm taking Spanish with you."

I rolled my eyes again. "Because you love me and you claimed you wanted to impress my parents."

"Right," he said nodding. "Thanks for reminding me because I was beginning to think it wasn't worth it."

We walked to his car. "So you were beginning to think I wasn't worth it?" I asked him as he opened the door for me and I got in.

He quickly went around, getting in on his side. "Never, you're worth everything you are my life. Te Quiero."

I smiled lazily as he leaned toward me. "Chupe arriba(suck up)," I whispered before pressing my lips to his.

"I don't know what you just said," he said as we pulled back. "But it sounded as sexy as hell."

I smiled sweetly. "Así que creo que es sexy Cuando hablo en español?"(So you think it's sexy when I speak in Spanish?)

He groaned before pulling me closer to him in the car. "Stop teasing me!"

I giggled pulling away from him. "Drive pretty boy."

He fake glared at me before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"You have to teach me more Spanish," he said, as he drove through the streets of New Mexico to my house.

"Troy, that's part of the reason why you're taking Spanish class," I scolded him. "If you're not paying attention, what's the point?"

"Well first of all," he said, glancing over at me momentarily. "It's better to learn Spanish from a sexy senorita like my girlfriend and second I'm only taking Spanish because I get to sit with my baby mama for a hour, speaking in a language that makes me attracted to her more and more every day, especially when she speaks it to me."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Poor excuse."

"But it works, because you love me and you're still with me," he smirked.

"Yea for now," I teased.

When we got to my house, of course Troy came in. I was feeling a little more comfortable about the pregnancy thing. Yes I was still worried about telling our parents and our friends but Troy and I had already decided we would tell them together and that there was nothing they could do about it because we were keeping our baby.

"You want to know something else I learned in Spanish?" Troy asked as he sat at my kitchen counter and I went in the fridge to get food for us.

I laughed, knowing now this meant he was not giving up on the Spanish thing. "What?"

"Tú eres mi verdadero amor, mi primera y única y la Madre de mi hijo."(You are my true love, my one and only and the mother of my child.)

I smiled at him before walking over to stand in between his legs. "And where did you learn that?"

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around me. "Internet."

I giggled, leaning in to kiss him , but before I could connect our lips I heard a voice yell out behind us.

"THE MOTHER OF HIS WHAT?!?!?"

We both turned around to see my father standing in the doorway, his eyes wide open staring at us.

At this moment I knew I was screwed and the one thing going through my head right now was: Oh shit!


	5. Chapter 5

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 5

Still Gabriella's POV

My heart started pounding in my chest as my father glared at us, moving closer by the second.

I quickly grabbed Troy's hand and started backing him up away from my father.

The fire glazed over in his eyes and he moved even closer. "Gabriella Montez," he spoke in a low, yet dangerous voice. "You let that basketball boy knock you up?"

"He's more than that," I defended. I felt Troy take my hand in a protective manner, as if trying to make sure my dad didn't get too close.

My dad growled at Troy. "You! You got my daughter pregnant."

Troy put his hands up in defense. "It wasn't intentional, sir."

"Intentional? Who cares about intentional? My daughter is having your child."

"And I'm behind her 100% Mr. Montez. I love your daughter and I wouldn't let her go through this alone, especially when it's partly my fault."

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S YOUR FAULT," my father roared. Before I realized it, he was charging toward Troy and I. I felt Troy's hand move me so instead of standing in front of him, I was behind him. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"Daddy, please," I pleaded with him from behind Troy. It was really starting to scare me. I had seen my dad mad before, but never this mad. His face was so red; it looked like he would explode any minute now.

"Mr. Montez, I'm sorry, but we're gonna handle this…"

I watched my dad growl again, lunging for Troy, but I moved in front of him again, hoping to push my dad back and away.

My attempts were unsuccessful. My dad, in all his powerful rage, pushed against me, sending me back on the floor. As soon as my back came in contact with the floor, I moaned in pain and I could hear the sounds of what I assumed were the fights and grunts of Troy and my dad behind me.

Suddenly, my mother's wonderful voice rang out in the room.

"WHAT IN THE WOLRD IS GOING ON IN HERE?" She yelled, upon seeing and hearing the commotion and spotting me lying on the floor.

When my dad looked up to my mom, distracted, Troy managed to pull himself away and he came straight for me. "Bella?" he asked, gently pulling me into his arms and helping me up. "Baby, you ok?"

I nodded, rubbing my back. "I'm fine; I just fell on my back."

Troy's hand immediately went to rub my back and my father glared over at us before standing up.

My mother's face was angry and confused at the same time as she stared back and forth between Troy and I and my dad. Soon, Michael came down the stair, hoping to find some drama I knew. He kept his distance, standing behind our mother.

"What the hell? Greg, what did you do?" My mom asked him, slowly helping him off the floor.

"What did I do? Why don't you ask your daughter what she's been up to with this boyfriend of hers? Why don't you ask her if she has any news she wants to share with you," my father spit out.

Michael looked over at Troy and I, wide eyed, already knowing what he was about to say. I know Michael knew that things would only get worse within the next couple of minutes and most likely months and he had this look as if he felt sorry for us. Really truly sorry.

My mom glanced over at me. "Gabi, honey. What is your father talking about?"

I sighed, reaching for Troy's other hand. My mother must have noticed this because I watched her prepare herself for what might be coming next.

I went to open my mouth but I was beat to it. "She's pregnant," my father shouted out.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my mother to blow up, but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see my mother sitting at the kitchen counter with her head in her hands.

"Our sweet little innocent Gabi is pregnant," my father said, walking closer to my mother. "And it's his entire fault," he motioned to Troy.

I felt Troy's hand tense up on my back and I gently squeezed his other hand that was in mine.

"Dad, enough!" I yelled.

"No," he yelled back. "You don't get to tell me what to do. You're the one that was irresponsible and got yourself pregnant."

I heard my mother whimper from her spot. "What did I do wrong," she muttered.

I watched him comfort her, kind of like how Troy was comforting me.

"You didn't do anything wrong, honey," my father said. "It was Gabriella's irresponsible self."

"My god, would you just stop," I blew up at him. "You act like you've never made a mistake. When most girls make mistakes, they can count on their father to help make things better. Remember a few years ago? I was your little princess, you said I would always be your princess, no matter what. And now suddenly things change. If you knew exactly what I knew about the mistakes you made in your past, you wouldn't be such a hypocrite," I screamed out in rage.

I felt Troy's arms wrapping around my waist, gently, pulling me back to him , my back in his chest. I was breathing heavily, staring at my father who was staring back at me. I could spot Michael out of the corner of my eye, looking at me like I was a physco.

I watched my father swallow, before his eyes went dark again. "Get out," he whispered.

I looked at him for a second, trying to see if I really heard what he said. "Get out," he said again, only a little louder this time.

"What?!" I felt the tears brimming my eyes.

"You heard me," he spoke in full volume. "Get..out. I will not having you living in my house pregnant and disrespecting me. So you go upstairs, pack your stuff and get the hell out of my house."

"Dad?" Michael asked in disbelief, moving out from the shadows and coming to my defense.

"Michael," he started, sternly. "Don't even think about opening your mouth again and think about what you're going to say, unless you want to end up like your sister."

His mouth shut immediately and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face any longer. I quietly led Troy up to my room and started packing everything in sight in a bunch of duffle bags. Troy helped me, making sure I had enough clothes, my laptop, my phone, my iPod and any other essentials I knew I would need because who knew what would happen and if I would ever be coming back to my home.

When we came back downstairs, Troy carrying my stuff my mother was still in the same position with my father still standing over her. Michael had moved to the living room and he was sitting watching the silence in the kitchen.

I decided to take this chance to see if I could get my parents to actually listen to what I had to say. "Mami, lo siento. Fue un error. No quise decir para que esto suceda. Por favor, no me dejan."(Mommy, I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, don't make me leave)

My mother sighed, before getting up and walking over to me and taking my face between her hands. "Cariño, lo siento. Creo que es mejor por ahora. Simplemente hacer lo que dice tu padre."(Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I think this is best for now. Just do what your father says)

I nodded before turning to my father. "Papá, lo siento." I said, hoping he would change his mind, but unfortunately, he didn't. I watched him glare at us once more before disappearing upstairs. My mother looked at me sympathetic for a moment, before following behind my dad.

"Gabriella," Troy spoke softly to me. "Whenever you're ready to go."

I bit my lip before looking at Michael. "Thanks, twerp."

His faced scrunched up. "For what?"

"For not telling my secret. Maybe you're not such brat after all."

He grinned. "And maybe you're not the grumpiest sister in the world."

I smiled weakly before hugging him tightly. "I guess this is it, I don't know what mom and dad are thinking and I don't know if I'll ever be back.."

"Don't say that," he interrupted. "You have to come back, you live here."

"Yea maybe," I hoped.

"Be safe," he said. "Troy take care of my sister."

Troy nodded, before gently taking my hand in his and leading me toward the front door. "You know where to find her, she'll be at my place."

As Troy set my stuff in his car, I finally broke down. My life had come crashing down in only the course of 3 weeks. I went from being an extremely happy and normal teenager to being a hormonal and emotionally unstable pregnant teenager.

Upon noticing me, Troy wrapped his arms tightly around me. Even though I knew my parents were being completely unfair and blowing things way out of proportion, it still hurt. To have my parents not want me living in their house just because I have another human being growing inside me. It made me wonder about my life. Weren't parents supposed to always be there for you and in your time of need, comfort you, and not kick you out.

If anything, the worst part was over. We had already broken the new to my parents, not the way I want to, but it still happened. Now all we had to do were tell Troy's and luckily, his parents were a bit more laid back then mine, other than Troy's dad with him and basketball.

--

Troy's POV

To say I was worried about Gabriella was clearly an understatement. She broke down outside the house by the car and ever since, she had been extremely quiet. She sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window in thought.

I knew there must have been a million things running through her mind, most of It, I probably wouldn't understand at all since I wasn't the one responsible for another human life.

It was going to be different, because when people think about the fact that I'm going to have a kid, they think about it, then let it go. I don't have to be bothered at it or by it at all, because I'm not the one walking around with living proof.

I felt a little bad and guilty for her at the same time. She was the one who had to endurance 9 months carrying around a baby in her stomach. She was the one going through the mood swings, the constant urge to pee and puke and the sudden weight gain.

After pulling my car into the driveway, I stared up at my house. My parents were most likely still up since the lights were on and I figured tonight would be as good time as ever. I was about to get out, when I realized Gabi just sitting there. She was staring straight ahead, but I had no idea what at.

I slowly moved my hand across the seat, moving my hand over hers and caressing it softly. "Don't be worried," I told her.

"How could I not be?" she asked, her voice coming out hoarse as a result of her mini breakdown earlier. "My parents kicked me out and I think it's safe to say they hate me at the moment and if that isn't bad enough, now we have to go in there and tell your parents."

"Hey," I said, causing her to look up at me. "Don't worry about them. This is our baby, our choice and they can't do anything about it."

She sighed, moving her head to my shoulder and squeezing my hand. "We should go inside, I just want to get this over with already."

I nodded, getting out of the car and then helping her, promising to go back for her bags later after we let my parents in on things.

When we walked through the front door, we were confronted with both of my parents sitting on the couch, waiting for us.

"Troy," my mother called, and even though I knew she could see me fully, I could see her and she had that angry look on her face. "Can you and Gabriella come in here please?"

I took Gabriella shaking hand and led her into the family room. "How'd you know I had Gabi with me," I stalled.

"That's beside the point," she said sternly. "Tell me why I just got a call from Gabriella's mother, telling me of some kind of confrontation that went down at her house."

"Well, uh.." I paused, glancing at Ella, not knowing what to say. I had no idea her mom would call here.

"She said that there's some news that upset both her and her husband. Would you care to share that news with us?" My dad asked, with just about the same look on his face.

I sighed, knowing the jig was up. "Gabriella..is pregnant," I let out, squeezing her hand again as I felt her tiny body tense up beside me.

My parents sat on the couch for a second, not looking our way. I could only imagine what was going through their heads right now, but the good part was neither of them had reacted as bad as Gabriella's parents. I was fully expected my mom to burst into tears and blame herself or my dad to come at me or insult Gabriella in some way.

He had never liked me dating Gabriella. He claimed ever since she came to East High, my mind was more focused on her and not basketball, but I really didn't think it was a problem. Eventually he had to get used to it because I wasn't gonna give up either my girlfriend or my hobby. I loved both of them, Gabriella obviously more than basketball, but I had a feeling that those things that my dad first thought about Gabi were most likely coming back to his head. I was waiting for the yelling and the shouting that I was pretty sure was going to come out of my father's mouth. The speech about Gabriella being the worst thing for me or her ruining my future, was sure to start..but it didn't.

The last thing I remember is my dad punching me square in the nose and shouting something, before he stormed clear out the house.


	6. Chapter 6

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 6

Troy woke up to the feeling of a damp cloth resting over his nose. He instantly winced at the sudden pain shooting through his nose and his cheek. "Ahh," He exclaimed, sitting up and the head lying on his chest feel off in shock.

He looked down to find his girlfriend's face in his lap. "I wondered when you were going to wake up," she mumbled before picking her face up. She smiled slightly, holding the cloth back up to his noxe and he flinched again. "Sorry."

As she attended to his injury, he looked around and his room and took in her appearance. She looked much more relaxed and comfortable than she looked a few hours ago, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"You ok?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

She nodded, smiling at him. "I'm fine."

Troy gave her a look. "Troy I swear, I'm ok. I spoke to your mom earlier."

He raised his eyebrows at her curiously. "When you were out cold," she giggled and he stuck his tongue out at her. "She wasn't very happy with it and she still isn't, but she said she's going to try to be as supportive as she can be for us."

"Really?" Troy was shocked. That didn't sound like his mother at all. "You sure it was my mom?"

Gabriella giggled. "Yes, I'm pretty positive. I have a feeling your mom's going to be a pretty big help."

Troy smiled, before kissing Gabriella gently.

"Your dad on the other hand…is a different story." He sighed, knowing she was right. How was this ever going to work with his dad around? He knew he got his stubborn genes from his dad and this wasn't going to go smoothly. "Your mom thinks we should give him a while to get settle to it though and maybe things will change."

"I doubt it," Troy responded, lying back down, only wanting to sleep since his nose was causing him a major headache. "But there's no harm in waiting to see."

She moved her head to rest it back on his chest. "No spontaneous movement this time?" she asked cautiously, her hands on his chest.

"No spontaneous movement."

Gabriella smiled, snuggling up to him. "So I did some thinking while you were…unconscious."

"O yea?" Troy's eyes starting to drift closed, but he was fighting to keep them open long enough to listen to her.

"Yea and I came to the conclusion that maybe being parents won't be so bad after all."

"Is that what you really think?" he asked, his voice becoming lower as he spoke. "You gonna stick with that idea?"

"I plan to, I mean haven't you ever imagined what it would be like for us, a mini version of both of us, running around the house."

"Sounds cute," Troy yawned and Gabriella smirked.

"Tired?" she asked, gently tracing the pattern of his shirt through to his chest.

"Mmm, not me," he replied, falling even deeper into it.

"Liar," she whispered as his eyes finally closed for good."I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too," he mumbled to her, falling asleep and letting himself rest off his busy day.

--

The next morning, when Troy awoke, Gabriella was missing from his arms. He pulled back the covers and started for the stairs, where he could clearly hear two female voices coming from the kitchen.

"Has the morning sickness been bad? What about the food cravings? Have you thrown up at the smell of certain foods?"

He could hear his mother voice throwing out question after question. He groaned, walking into the kitchen. "Mom can you please stop harassing Gabriella?"

Lucille looked at her son in shock as he walked into the room. Gabriella giggled seeing his face and hers. "I was not harassing her. I was just being curious. Is it a crime for me to wonder about my future grandchild." She walked over to the coffee pot and poured more into her mug as Troy grabbed some bacon from the plate in front of Gabriella.

"So you're actually ok with this?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

His mother sighed. "Well, I'm not happy about it. I mean I'm not encouraging you two on this, but frankly I see that it's out of my hands and whatever you two choose to do, I will go along with it."

Troy smiled along with Gabriella. "Thanks, mom."

She nodded. "With that, Gabriella me and you have plans we need to make."

Gabriella's eyed widened. "We do?"

Lucille laughed and nodded. "Yes we do. Doctors appointments. Prenatal vitamins. Clothes."

Gabriella face went white and Troy gripped her hand. "Mom."

"Oh," she stopped seeing the look on Gabi's face. "We don't need to do all of that yet though. We'll deal with each as they come along."

Gabriella tried to smiled, but she couldn't seem to do it.

Lucille smiled. "Just…relax. You don't have to worry about anything today.

--

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch later, Gabriella's legs draped over Troy's lap as they watched TV together, taking the advice of Troy's mother.

"So any more theories about the baby?" Troy asked suddenly, pulling Gabriella's eyes away from an episode of True Life to look at him.

She smiled. "Maybe."

He took her hand, pulling her into his lap. "Well I'd love to hear, if you're willing to share."

She rested her head on his shoulder and glanced back at the TV, where the episode just so happened to be about a couple handling a teenage pregnancy. "I think…that the baby will be an exact copy of you."

He chuckled. "Why?"

Gabi shrugged. "I don't know, I just have a feeling. In my mind I see a little girl or boy with blue eyes…"

"Your beautiful smile," Troy interrupted her. "And most likely your laugh, the one that is like music to my ears."

The brunette giggled. "Your charm," she smirked.

"And hopefully a full head of hair like yours," he pondered, playing with the strands around his fingers.

She smiled before closing her eyes. "It just sounds so surreal. Eventually we're going to have a kid of our own. Someone whose life is going to depend on us. Do you think we can do it?"

"Do you think we can't?"

She looked up at him, kissing his jaw lightly. "I think we can if we try."

Troy smiled. "Alright then," he put his hand on her stomach, feeling for the bump that was growing there and feeling nothing but immense joy for his kid that was growing in there.

**A/N: CHAPTER 6 lol well i am under way with my stories nd i've posted another and a oneshot which i hope u enjoyed so idk jus keep a lookout for me cuz imma b updating alot this week REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 7

When Monday rolled around, neither Mrs. Bolton nor Troy or Gabriella had seen his dad. The two teens decided to go to school and act as if everything were fine, but when they arrived they received weird looks from practically everyone.

Gabriella, feeling uncomfortable with people staring at her, wearing a pink Milly metallic dot silk dress with black denim shorts and black ballet flats. Her hair was pulled up into a high curly ponytail, her bang draped over her forehead, musical note earrings in her ears, silver heart necklace around her neck and pink, silver, and black bangles resting on her arm as well as her black, pink, and white Marc Jacobs tote bag.** (Outfit link in profile)**

She glanced over at Troy and pulled her bag closer to her stomach as they walked over to her locker, where she immediately opened the door and stuck her face in there. She heard Troy's chuckle from behind and his hands gently pulled her head out of the locker.

He put his forehead against her so that their noses were touched and they were looking into each other's eyes. "What did I tell you?" He asked.

Gabriella looked up into his blue orbs and sighed. "Not to let them get to me."

"Right so what are you going to do?"

"Ignore them," she whispered.

He nodded smiling and kissing her lips. "That's my girl."

She got her books from her locker and quietly followed Troy to his. She stood behind him and tried to ignore the looks people were giving her as they passed by, but the glares and stares at her stomach were getting annoying and making her extremely anxious to get to class.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's torso from behind and buried her face into the back of his shirt. "Can we go to class please, NOW?"

He turned around and noticed people staring as she kept her face in his shirt. "Babe," He started, but she shook her head no, her hands gripping at tuffs of his shirt.

"Please," she pleaded muffled.

Troy sighed, closing his locker door and leading Gabriella down the hallway to their homeroom. They were the first ones and the only ones in the room beside Ms. Darbus. Gabriella sat in her desk, happy to get away from the stares and Troy kneeled beside her on the floor.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin so she would meet his eyes. "Are you gonna be ok to go the whole day?"

She looked around, seeing that Darbus was paying them no attention. "I think so."

He looked into her eyes. "You sure? You know my mom works from home so I can take you back to my place if you want and you can spend the day with her if you need to and…"

"Troy," she protested, putting her hands on his chest to stop him. "I'm fine for now."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Don't hesitate to let me know if you want to go or if you need my sweatshirt," he smiled and she giggled a little.

"I won't," she promised, kissing him a little bit more passionately that they had in the last couple of days. "I will send out and S.O.S immediately."

He smirked, pulling her waist and connecting their lips in a heated kiss just as the bell rang. They pulled apart quickly and Troy headed back to his desk, neither of them wanting to draw any more attention to themselves today.

--

By the time lunch rolled around, rumors about Troy and Gabriella had spread like wildfire and the stares directed at Gabi's stomach had increased and gotten more intense by the minute.

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and it seemed like all talk had stopped and every head in the room had turned to stare at her. She quietly groaned as it had been liked this all day and made her way over to her normal lunch table.

It was just the girls today, seeing as how the boys had practice today during lunch, so she took a seat next to Taylor and put her head in her hands.

The two girls looked at each other silently before deciding to ask her about it gently.

"Gabriella," Sharpay tried. "What's going on?"

Gabriella shook her head and the two girls instantly felt bad for her.

"Brie," Taylor pleaded, putting her arms around Gabriella in the chair. "Tell us, we want to help."

She shook her head. "I don't think you can help with this one, the damage is already done."

Taylor nodded to Sharpay, letting her know that it was time to ask. "Gabi, sweetie, we heard some stuff today," she started and when Gabriella stayed silent she kept on. "We figured we'd ask you about it first before we came to any conclusions to see if they're true."

She picked up her head and her eyes met with theirs. "I..."

"You can tell us anything," Taylor said, rubbing her shoulders in a hug softly. "You know that, we won't judge you."

Gabriella swallowed and moved her head to Taylor's shoulder as she nodded. "It's all true."

"Everything!?" Sharpay asked shocked, from across the table and Taylor hissed at her to be quiet.

"Well, no." She wiped a few stray tears that had started to fall. "It all depends on what you heard."

Sharpay shook her head. "We don't care about all the rumors circulating; we just want to know the truth about one."

Taylor nodded and looked at her friend. "Are you….are you really pregnant," she said the last part in a whisper, before looking around to see if anyone had heard her.

Gabriella felt more tears coming to her eyes, but she did her best to hold them back. She nodded. "Yes, I am and I don't have any idea what to do."

Taylor hugged Gabriella closer and Sharpay moved from her side of the table so that she was sitting at Gabriella's other side, hugging her also.

"We're hear Gabi, we're here for you 100 percent."

After Gabriella had calmed down, the girls decided to skip their next class and head to the library to talk. There was barely anyone in there, except for a few other kids who were probably skipping class also and those who had their free period now.

"Ok, so tell us everything," Sharpay said after they made sure they were secure in the corner of the room with no possible way that anyone could be listening to them.

Gabriella sighed. "Well, I told you guys how I wanted to give Troy a special present for his birthday back in August right." When they both nodded, she continued. "That was when it happened. I don't know how because where were safe, but I guess it broke and about a month after his birthday I started feeling sick and stuff. I talked to my mom about this sex stuff before and she said if I were to every feel sick within a month after having sex to take a pregnancy test. So I did and it turned up positive. The first thing I did was tell Troy, just in case maybe it was a false test, but I set up an appointment and found out that I was in fact pregnant."

Taylor patted her hand, encouraging her to go on. "Then Michael found out and we went two weeks keeping it a secret from everyone but then my dad overheard us talking about it and he kicked me out on Friday and I've been at Troy's since. I don't know how anyone found out because only both of our parents and my brother knew about it, and then m doctor and now you guys."

Sharpay felt for her friend. "So have you and Troy decided what you're gonna do yet?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I mean we've talked about it and we've both agreed that I'm not getting an abortion, but we're kind of having a problem with whether to keep the baby or give it up for adoption."

Taylor smiled. "Troy's wants to keep it?"

Gabriella smiled back at her friend slightly. "Yea he does."

"That's not shocking to me," Sharpay answered. "I mean Troy's different. He's not like most guys plus he really loves you."

"Yea, I know that," Gabriella sighed. "It's just hard with our parent and all. I mean his mom is the only one really behind us on this and I hate that."

"That's not true," Taylor objected. "You know both of us are right behind you."

"Yeah," Sharpay added. "And Zeke and Chad, well you know how protective they are of all three of us. Of course they'll be shocked, but they'll back you and Troy up on this too."

Gabriella nodded, hugging both of them. "Thank you; I don't know what I would do without either of you."

"Maybe fall into in a live in a black hole for the remains of eternity," Sharpay said as they got up to leave. Taylor and Gabi stopped to look at her oddly. "Joke," she said, knowing they were staring at her like she was crazy."

They laughed, linking arms and leaving the library.

--

When the end of the school day came, Gabriella couldn't be happier to get away from the stares. She hadn't seen Troy since Spanish and even then she had only gotten a glance, but they hadn't spoken since after English class this morning. She waited by his locker, saying goodbye to Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor as they passed by. She still hadn't told the guys and she told the girls not to mention anything unless Troy had already told them and they brought it up.

Upon seeing Troy round the corner Gabriella smiled, but her smile Troy when she noticed the look on his face and the brand new black eye he was sporting. Why did she see that in Spanish? That must have been why he kept his head turned away from her.

"Troy!" She rushed over to him, grabbing his face even though he went for her wrists to hold her back. "Baby, what happened to you?"

"Nothing," he answered, pushing her hands back away from his face and opening the locker. "Just don't worry about it."

She stepped in front of him, blocking him from getting what he needed from his locker. "No, how am I not supposed to worry if my boyfriend just suddenly has a black eye and a bad attitude."

"I said don't worry about it," he repeated, his jaw tight.

"Troy…"

"Just drop it Gabriella," he snapped, slamming the locker and walking out toward the parking lot. Gabriella followed him silently and they both got in the car riding in silence all the way to his house. When he parked in the driveway behind his dad's car, Gabriella was a little surprised to see that Mr. Bolton was home. He turned the car off and Gabriella sat for a minute not sure if she should get out or not. She reached for the handle but Troy's voice made her stop.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding stressed and pressing his head on the steering wheel. Gabriella looked at him a little shocked. Of course she had seen him cry and she was there for him when he had his moments and couldn't handle things, but she had never seen him like this before. Something was definitely bothering him and there weren't many things that bothered him.

Gabriella moved her hand to his shoulder slowly, afraid that he might snap at her again. "Troy?" she asked in a soft voice. "Tell me what happened."

She felt the tense muscles in his back move as he sat up and looked straight ahead. "He showed up at practice and worked me harder than the rest of the guys."

She sat silently, waiting for him to finish. "Then he ordered me into his office and hit me again, talking all this crap about you and I don't know I lost it. I went after him but I didn't win."

"You got into a fight with him?"

Troy sat back, resting his head against the seat. "I don't know how it happened, but he started saying how you weren't worth it and he just kept talking about you and I couldn't listen to it anymore so I hit him."

Her hand flew over her mouth. "You fought with your dad over me? Troy what were you thinking. I'm not worth losing you relationship with your dad over."

"I love you Gabi, you know you're worth it."

"Then why did you snap at me?" Gabriella said, catching an attitude. She didn't plan on getting mad at Troy, but her hormones were out of whack and she couldn't control what she was feeling. "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and you yell at me when I'm only trying to help." A few tears slipped out her eyes. "Why do you have to be like that to me? I only wanted to help."

"Gabriella," he started, reaching for her, but she pulled away.

"No, just leave me alone. Maybe having this baby isn't the best thing." Gabriella stormed out of the car and into the house, making her way up to Troy's room and slamming his bedroom door. He could see already that this baby thing was not going to be easy.

**A/N: ok well um..not much 2 say lol REVIEW thx guys**


	8. Chapter 8

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 8

Gabriella's POV

I sat by myself in Troy's room crying. I was on the floor by the wall in the corner. Maybe I was over exaggerating but I didn't wanna be near any of his stuff or him, but where else was I going to go.

I heard the door opening downstairs and I prepared for Troy to come up and try to talk to me, but he didn't. I heard voices downstairs that I couldn't hear; until I cracked the door open to listen.

"What's gotten into Gabriella?" I heard his mom ask.

Troy sighed. "I don't know, but I know I did something wrong."

There was a quick silence. "What did you do?"

"I don't know mom. I mean one minute things were fine, but then dad worked me hard today and he and I got into a fight and then he started talking about Gabi and I lost it so I guess I was in a bad mood all day and when Ella tried to help I snapped at her."

"Troy!" his mom started, but he continued.

"I apologized, but I don't know she just didn't want to hear it."

"Because," his mom continued from what she wanted to say. "She's pregnant Troy. Believe me when I tell you, I went through it with you; I know what it's like. She very emotional right now, especially considering the fact that she's only 17. You have to be gently with her feelings and what you say to her now."

I heard Troy groan loudly. "Well someone should have mentioned that before. I didn't mean to get her mad or anything. It's just the way it came out. I didn't mean for it to."

"Well then maybe you should go upstairs and talk to Gabriella not me," I heard the fridge door open and then close

"Mom," he protested. "You heard and saw the way she came in here. Do you really think she's gonna listen to me or even let me in my room."

"You never know if you don't try," she replied and then everything went silent. I silently stood from my spot on the floor and opened the door, heading down the stairs, trying not to make a sound. When I got down there I stood in the foyer staring at Troy sitting at the counter and when Mrs. Bolton saw me she smiled lightly and nudged Troy. When Troy looked up at me, I wordlessly ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I murmured into his shoulder.

I felt his arms encircling around my waist, pulling me closer. "No baby, I'm sorry, I should have snapped at you, it wasn't your fault I was having a bad day.

I pulled away, looking him in the eyes. "Actually it was. I mean if I wasn't pregnant, your dad would have never…"

I trailed off as he interrupted me. "Hey," he stroked my cheek softly. "My dad's bad attitude is not your fault ok."

I nodded as Mrs. Bolton spoke up. "He's right honey; Jack has always had a bad temper when things don't go his way."

The three of us laugh a little at this and then Mr. Bolton walked in the room. Things went silent for a second before Mrs. Bolton spoke up. "Hey, honey."

She walked up to his kissing him on the cheek and he smiled slightly at her. "Hi."

He ignored both of us, but I didn't take it to offense because I didn't expect him to say a word to either of us. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and Troy and I watched him silently. I held on to Troy's shirt just in case his dad decided to spaz out at me and do something. I felt Troy's hand stroking my back softly as we watched him take a sip of his water, then close it. He looked up at us for a second before he spoke.

"Gabriella?"

I stood there not moving. Why would the first thing out of his mouth be my name? Why not speak to Troy?

"Yes?" I answered quietly. It was so low, that I barely heard myself.

"How are you doing?" He asked me, his eyes locked on me and only me.

I swallowed. "Fine," I answered in the same low voice, not moving from my spot next to Troy.

He nodded, smiling a little at me. I was unsure what else to do but stand there because I didn't know what was going on. "So I guess that means my grandson of granddaughter is fine, am I right?"

I nodded this time. Had he had a sudden change of heart?

This time he smiled full on at me. "I'm glad it's you that's having my future grandchild." He nodded before walking out the room and once he did, I was still stuck standing there like an idiot.

Troy started laughing at me and he brought me to sit on his lap. "You ok?"

I shook my head no, looking at his mom, who was smiling now. "What just happened?"

Troy shrugged, wrapping his arms around me. "I don't know, but at least things are fine now."

"They are?" I asked turning to look at him

He smiled. "Yea, even though it might not seem like it, that was my dad's was of apologizing to you about the stuff he said. You understand stuff like that after you've known him your whole life."

I giggled. "But what about apologizing to you?"

"Well," he said. "I don't know about that one, but he'll probably want to talk to me sooner or later about it."

Lucille cut in. "I'll deal with him on that one," she assured him.

"Thanks mom," he nodded, before moving me off his lap and standing up. "We'll be upstairs."

--

That night, Troy had invited the gang over to his house and I sat on his bed with our friends scattered around his room sitting on the floor or chairs. I was wearing my yellow stripped palm shorty shorts and a matching yellow eyelet tie-back baby-doll cami. I had pulled my hair up into a messy bun and I had Troy's covers up to my waist, that way my stomach was visible through my top.**(Outfit link in profile)**

Troy was sitting on the edge of the bed while Chad and Zeke sat on the floor next to him, playing video games. He would look back at me to make sure I was ok and everytime he did, I would burst out giggling. Taylor and Sharpay were seated on the bed next to me and we were watching the guys play and talking at the same time. It helped bring back the old times, only we would usually be in the living room and I wasn't pregnant and living with Troy. So much for me trying to forget about that for a minute.

"So, have you talked to Troy about telling them yet," Taylor whispered to me, although she didn't need to since the boys were being pretty loud so they wouldn't hear a word we were saying.

"Not really, but I don't care much," I told her. "I mean, we trust you guys and plus it's not like the whole school hasn't heard the rumors yet."

"Yea, well," Sharpay said. "Either way, no one has a say in what you and Troy do with your baby."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You know," Taylor started. "I have a feeling what your baby is going to look like."

I looked away from the screen to her face. "Really?"

"Yea, absolutely, cute is going to be the first thing."

"Yes!" Sharpay agreed. "I mean with you and Troy, gosh how could this baby not be cute? Its parents are total babe magnets."

I giggled at her. "Maybe, maybe not. No matter what it looks like, I'll love it…we'll love it." I put my hand on my stomach and looked over at Troy, who at that moment, looked back to me and winked.

"Well, i can't wait," Sharpay said. "Tay and I are going to be aunts or godparents!"

I smiled. "O yeah, that's a definite."

"It'll be auntie Pay and auntie Tay."

Taylor laughed. "She's more excited than you should be."

"Well, it's nice that someone wants this kid here besides us."

Taylor nodded. "Considering the feelings of your parents."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well at least Troy's mom is looking forward to it."

"Yea," I nodded. "But I really don't think it's got to her that she's gonna be a grandma. She's just excited that she's gonna have another baby in the house. She told Troy and I she'd be happy to baby-sit any time. And when she says anytime, I think she really means anytime."

Taylor smiled. "See and Shar and I are willing too."

"Absolutely," Sharpay agreed.

The video game was paused and the guys looked back to us. "What are you three smiling and giggling about?" Chad asked.

"None of your beeswax," Sharpay stuck her tongue out.

Chad shook his head. "Ice Princess."

I looked at Troy and he was mouthing to me. 'Should I tell the guys?'

'It's up to you, I don't mind', I mouthed back.

"Hey, Chad Zeke," He started after I had said that last thing to him. "There's something I should tell you two."

"Shoot hoops," Chad said, putting the game controlling on the floor next to him and giving Troy his attention as Zeke did the same.

"Well," Troy sighed. "I really don't know how to say this but…Taylor and Sharpay already know…Gabi's pregnant."

Zeke's eyes went wide and Chad started smirking. "I always knew you had it in you, man."

My mouth open and I stood up from the bed, walking over to Chad and smacking him in the back of the head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Chill, Gabs," he rubbed the back of his afro. "It's just a joke."

I stood with my arms crossed as Zeke finally caught up. "Whoa! That's awesome...depending on which way you look at it."

"Gabriella and I are gonna keep it." Troy added as I went over to sit by him

"Sweet," Chad said. "We'll have a little wildcat running around. Someone we can teach basketball to."

"Chad," Taylor interrupted. "It's Troy and Gabriella's baby Hun, plus no one knows what the baby is going to be."

"Oh, well…"

Chad was cut off by Zeke, who patted Troy on the back. "What Chad means is, we're behind you two. Anything you need, the four of us are there." Chad nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, it means a lot," Troy said, taking my hand.

Chad stood up and came over to me, taking me by surprise when he hugged me. Then he looked down at my stomach, shaking his head. "I can't believe it but I'm happy."

Zeke then hugged me too. "Congrats," he whispered in my ear. He and I had always had a quiet friendship. I came to him when I needed someone to listen and I could exactly tell Troy or the girls. Zeke always listened.

"Ok, so not to kill the loving mood or anything," I said, causing all eyes to look over at me. "But I'm hungry and bored."

They all laughed at me, but I couldn't see what was funny. "What? I'm being serious here."

Troy rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry."

"Newsflash, I'm carrying _YOUR_ child."

"Point proven, but still you're always hungry."

"Are you calling me fat?" I said, a few tears brimming my eyes.

Troy groaned. "Not the hormones again."

"What so now my hormones are a problem? It's your fault anyway. That is your child growing in there," I said angrily pointed toward my stomach.

"El," he started.

"Troy!" I whined. "I'm hungry and you don't love me."

"Baby, I love you."

"No you don't," I pouted.

"Yes, I do, c'mon let's go get you some food." He stood up and I smiled.

"Gotcha."

The gang stared at me like I was crazy and I shrugged. "What? I read online that in a few months that's what I'm going to be acting like. Might as well get you all geared up and ready," I stood up and headed out of Troy's room happily downstairs, hearing them sighing and groaning behind me as they followed and I smiled in satisfaction. Mission accomplished.


	9. Chapter 9

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 9

Gabriella's POV

I was lying in Troy's bed on my side, trying to follow all of the doctor's rules to having a healthy pregnancy. Yesterday had been my 12 week appointment and so far things were good. Dr. Greene had showed us the baby on the sonogram and she let us take home pictures. Basically she told me everything was fine, to keep doing what I was doing and she gave me a few pointers and health tips for the future.

Then this morning, I had morning sickness again, after what seemed like almost a week without it, so I decided to stay home with Troy's mom. Both of them suggested it too. They said I needed some time off after the active 2 weeks I've had. I felt bad for Troy though. Not only does he have to deal with me and his parents (who are getting used to the baby thing more and more each day, but still have their issues) but he has basketball, our friends and half the school.

I sighed and got up from the bed, heading down to the kitchen. Mrs. Bolton was sitting in the den on her computer and I opened up the fridge, hoping to find something to eat since I was too nauseous to eat this morning. After pulling out some leftover pasta salad, I put that in a bowl and went to sit in the family room and watch TV. I had recently found out that in about 3 months, I was going 2 have to be home like this all the time. Once I hit 6 months, apparently, I got on maternity leave. It's standard for most pregnant women because they can go into labor anytime from 6-9 months.

This made me wonder about childbirth. After talking to Mrs. Bolton, I found out that giving birth is no joke and I wasn't ready to go through that kind of pain yet, so I had started to pray to god that I didn't go into labor early. Plus I heard having a premature baby sometimes isn't that good. Premature babies tend to have a lot of health issues and I didn't want anything to happen to my baby. At this point, all I could wish was that that didn't happen to me and that maybe, I'd be able to go home again.

Mrs. Bolton walked into the living room not much later. "Gabriella, Hun, are you hungry? I was just going to go out and get some food."

I shook my head. "No thank you. I just ate."

She nodded. "Well I'm heading to the grocery store to get food for dinner. You can come with me if you want?"

I smiled in appreciation. "No, I think I'm just going to stay here."

"You sure?" I nodded and she gave up. "Ok, then. I guess you can help me make dinner later then."

I smiled again. "Yea, sure I'd like that. At least it'll give me something to do so I don't feel useless."

She came to sit next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "You're not useless, you're pregnant."

"Yea, but that seems to be my excuse for everything these days." I looked out the window.

"Because it's true," she told me, looking me in the face and rubbing my arm in a motherly manner that I really appreciated. "Don't beat yourself up about this, just take it and run with it. Life your life the way you normally would just being a little more cautious of your stomach."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for being here for me."

"No problem sweetie. I love you just as much as Troy does. So much I consider you one of my own."

I smiled and watched her as she left out the house, hearing her start her car and pull out of the driveway. I sat on the couch for a few minutes staring at the wall. I was in the house alone for the first time. This felt awkward. As if it wasn't enough that I was living at my boyfriend's house, but now I was alone in it. I felt sort of left out. I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was only 11am. I had about 6 hours before I got to see Troy again, because he had basketball practice again today and I knew both he and Mr. Bolton wouldn't get in till 5.

I spread myself out on the couch and pulled the pillow towards my chest. I turned off the TV and lay on the couch for a few minutes in silence, just thinking.

When the doorbell rang, I jumped, not expecting that. I had no idea who could be at the door unless Mrs. Bolton was expecting company or a package, but she probably would have let me know before she left. Maybe it was her coming back from the store and she realized she forgot her keys, but that was impossible seeing as how she had only been gone for about 45 minutes and it doesn't take that short amount of time to go to the grocery store.

I stood up, walking over to the door and bracing myself before I opened it for who might be on the other side. I opened the door and there stood on the other side my mother and Michael. I stood with my eyes wide and my mouth open, wanting to say something, but nothing came out.

"Gabi," Michael said, stepping over to me and pulling me into a hug. "This is the only time you will ever hear me say this…but I miss you."

I hugged him back tight. I would never have imagined the day when this happened, but she actually did miss her brothers and his selfish, dirty and annoying ways. "I missed you too."

He smiled and pulled back from me and stepped over to mom. "And mom here has something to say to you, right?"

I watched my mother step into the house awkwardly, looking at me and then sighing. I knew she was taking me in. I had changed a lot over the two weeks I had been living with Troy. My body was the main thing. The last time she'd seen me I was sure you couldn't even tell that I was pregnant, except for the fact that I knew and they knew from being told. I saw her eyes linger and my stomach for a while and I stood quietly, wondering if she was going to speak to me and what she was going to say.

"Mija," she spoke gently, moving toward me slowly. Both of her hands reached out and without hesitation, I grabbed them with my own and we stood there together. I had always had a strong connection with my mother and even though with the current events, I loved her and I had missed her so much. With my dad, yes I was a little sad about his reaction because I loved him just as much, but I pretty much knew what he did was coming and I couldn't exactly tell him everything like I do with my mom. "I know things didn't go so well before at the house, but you've got to understand it was a shock to all of us. I mean when you told me that you and Troy had had sex, I was a little skeptical, but I didn't question it because I knew you were a smart girl and I knew I taught you how to take care of yourself that way. But then when you told me you were pregnant, I just…blamed myself, thinking that I had done something wrong…"

"Mommy," I stopped her, pulling her into a hug. "You did nothing wrong. I thank you for all your help when I was growing up. The talks, the trips to the OBGYN, the stuff that you bought me, the advice and most importantly, actually being there for me in person when I needed you most."

She shook her head. "I wasn't there for you these past 2 weeks..."

"But you're here now, and that's all that matters." I hugged her again, not wanting to let go, but finally feeling relief about my relationship with her. Now all I had left to do was work on my father.

"Aww," Michael said, clapping his hands softly from behind us. "That was soooo sweet. Mother and daughter make up again."

I laughed and grabbed him into a hug again. "I love you too you little monster, because you didn't say anything like you usually would snitch on me."

"Speaking of," My mom interrupted, looking at my brother. "We need to talk about you keeping secrets like that from me and your father.

"Mom, don't blame him, I asked him to keep it and I threatened him so it's not his fault."

"Yea," Michael added. "She threatened to slit my throat with a knife…without hesitation."

"And I still will do it if you're not careful," I warned and he stepped back a few feet from me.

"So how's daddy," I asked her.

I watched her look away for a second before she spoke. "He's….different. Ever since finding out he's been acting strange. He ignores Michaels and snaps at me. I think he wants to have you back home and he wants to be there for you but he can't bear to think about the fact that his little girl is growing up and she's having a baby. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was already a little upset about you growing up because we had a conversation about you graduating earlier."

I shook my head. "It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll still be his little girl, but I'm having a baby and I know that's not exactly good but there's nothing he can change about that so he has to get used to it."

"I know baby, but you have to give him time to adjust. It's hard to have to see you so involved with a boy believe me I know."

"Wait wait wait," Michael interrupted. "You told mom that you and Troy had sex?"

"Um, yea."

He looked confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I tell mom everything," I answered.

"That's awkward," he replied plopping down on the couch.

My mother rolled her eyes and looked to me. "Why are you home today?"

"Morning sickness, Troy and Lucille thought it would be best if I stayed home."

She looked at me with that sympathetic look. "I have no idea what you're going thought sweetie, but I imagine it must be hard. Just know I'm here to help you."

"Thanks, but mom you do know what I'm going through."

My mother shot me a look at me and Michael looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Mom, what's Gabi talking about?"

"You haven't told him?" I asked her accusingly.

"Not now Gabriella," she warned me.

"He has a right to know. I mean you told me, why not him."

"What the hell?" Michael yelled.

"Language," my mother said to him, while looking at me. "Don't Gabriella."

"You have to tell him."

"Not now." She said angrily.

"If you won't, I will."

"Gabriella!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Michael asked as the front door opened and in walked Troy's mom with an armful of groceries.

"Oh, um hello," She said, setting her bags down on the counter. "How are you Maria?"

"Fine," my mother answered pulling a fake smile as I grew annoyed. My brother had every right to know this big secret my mom was keeping just as I did. And I couldn't even tell him if she wasn't going to tell him? This just made me all pissy. I didn't care if I was pregnant or not, this was way too much for me and I didn't have to blame it on the hormones this time. I had enough going on to be worrying about something this little, but I couldn't help it. It was my business anyway whether or not my feelings toward this were negative or positive, but I felt I needed some time to get away from it all for a little while. I grabbed my jacket, not bothering to listen to the questions of my mom, Mrs. Bolton and Michael of where I was going but I just took off.

--

I had no idea where I was, or how I had even gotten to the point where I had no idea how to get home, but here I was. I hugged my jacket closer to my body as I walked through the darkened streets of Albuquerque. I didn't know what I was doing, or where I was going I was just going. I estimated it had been a little bit over 4 hours since I left, seeing as how I left my phone home and when I left it was light out. I knew it was stupid of me to leave like that, me being pregnant and all and knowing that people would worry about me, but I just needed to get away, get away from it all.

I kept walking until my feet starting to hurt and then I found a bench to rest on. As the wind started to pick up and I felt a real chill, I tried to pull my jacket even closer, but it wasn't working all that well because it was a light jacket. I looked around to see that not many people were walking along the sidewalk, but mainly cars were blowing past me on the streets.

"Gabriella!" I heard my name being called out and I looked around frantically, trying to see who could possibly be calling me.

A black car pulled up on the sidewalk in front of me and I got up, about to walk away, but then the window rolled down and the driver revealed himself.

"Ella, thank god. Get in the car."

I looked at Troy for a second, playing with my hands, trying to decide if I wanted to get in.

"Baby, please," he said when I didn't move.

I made myself keep my head down as I stood up and started to walk away. I knew very well that if I looked up at him, I wouldn't be able to ignore his eyes and walk away. I felt him driving beside me slowly. "El, where are you going?"

"Somewhere," I replied, keeping my head down.

He sighed heavily. "Can you please get in?"

I shook my head simply and almost stopped walking when I hear Troy suddenly shut the car off and take the keys out the ignition. I started to walk a little bit faster, knowing he was going to come after me by foot, but I knew pretty well he was faster than me anyway.

"Gabriella, stop," he said, pulling at my waist when he caught up to me.

"Troy let go," I protested.

"Not until you get in the car with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I snapped, trying to pull away.

"Gabriella." I looked up to see that he looked hurt from my last statement.

"No," I said firmly. "I'm not going back. I want to get away from it all."

He shook his head. "You can't run away from this."

I could feel the tears starting up. "I can try."

"Gab..."

"Let me go."

"No," he said as firmly as I did before. I looked up into his eyes and then I bit my lip, pulling out of his grasp and walking over to the car, getting in and slamming the door. I sat with my arms folded as he sighed and walked to the other side and got in. I got annoyed when he locked the doors as if he didn't trust that I wasn't going to run away again.

He drove back to his house in silence, but when he pulled into the driveway, he cut the engine and kept the doors locked as he turned to face me.

I kept my arms crossed; not looking at him, but that didn't stop him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, that's what."

"So you go out alone, not telling anyway where you're going?"

"Yep," I answered simply, hearing him sigh. I was not going to make this easy.

"What if something happened to you?"

I shrugged and he sighed angrily.

"Gabriella! What has been up with you? You haven't been acting like yourself at all."

"Well how can i? I'm pregnant remember?"

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?"

"It's kinda hard not to."

"Damn it Gabriella! If you don't wanna do this then just say so."

"Excuse me?"

"If you didn't want this baby, you should have said something the moment you found out. I wouldn't have forced you to go through with this."

"Well, it's a little too late for that now isn't it." I snapped at him.

"You want an abortion?" he asked, putting the keys back in the ignition and throwing the gear in reverse. "Fine, let's go get you and abortion."

He back out of the driveway and we were speeding down the street in a matter of minutes.

"Let's go kill our baby," he said, angrily, his hands gripping the wheel.

"Troy?"

"No Gabriella, if this is what you want, then this is what we'll do."

"Troy," I was getting scared, he had never acted this way with me before.

"We can make it all go away. This is what you want isn't it?"

"No!" I cried out, the tears running full down my face now. Troy looked over at me and I saw his face soften as he stopped and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Gabriella, I," He looked at me and my face and I saw regret flash over him. "I didn't mean that, you know I didn't"

I shook my head, reaching for the door handle and playing with the lock. "I wanna get out."

"Gabi…"

"Let me out!" I screamed, banging at the window and then finally getting the door to unlock. I got out and started running away down the street, not paying attention to the sound of Troy following after me.

I felt him grab my wrists and hold me down against the wall. I could feel myself shaking in fear and tried to push him away with my fists. "No, let me go."

"Hey, shhh!" He pulled me to him, my face going into his chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to I was angry."

I cried into his chest and he pulled me closer as we sat on the sidewalk. He rocked me back and forth and made no effort to move us back to the car. I didn't know what was going on except things weren't getting better, but only worse.

**A/N: ok so that scene was rlly intense for me...it was the first scene i've ever written like that sort of like a tough love kinda thing nd idk it was kinda hard for me 2 get into character nd make troy say some of the things he did so hopefully u can picture the situation in ur head like i did anyway i kno itz late but with graduation being in 3 weeks things have been CRAZY! nd i truly mean crazy i still need 2 get 2 dresses for prom and graduation nd i havent gotten them so im kinda in a last minute rush thanks 2 my mother nd im gunna go get them 2moro and then drama with alot of ppl in my school had been the main issue also so while i deal with that and grad try 2 bear with me here, but once june 12th gets here everything will be chill..i'll have the whole summer 2 write and trust me i will be writing alot this summer so thx for dealing wit my crazy schedule and hopefully u guys can hang in there for 3 more weeks **

**TONS(nd i mean TONS pplz) of love -Troyellaishottndsexy-**


	10. Chapter 10

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 10

Still Gabriella's POV

After the whole episode and breakdown with Troy, we had come to an understanding. We both knew getting into this and deciding to keep the baby wasn't going to be easy so we agreed to try to help each other out and not to let the baby stress interfere with our relationship.

I got to see my mom and my brother more often now that things had simmered down. I was still living at the Bolton's thought since my dad wasn't exactly in the same light with my mom and my brother, but I didn't really need him now. Of course every girl needs a father, but Mr. Bolton had started to come around for me, being like a second father. I guessed that Lucille and Jack were actually pretty excited to be grandparents.

I was well into my fourth month now and in my second trimester of pregnancy, meaning the morning sickness had went away finally, but now there were mood swings, cravings and constant trips to the bathroom that not only I, but the rest of my friends and family had to deal with. If I didn't know any better, I'd think we were all pregnant, but I was happy with the support I was getting.

It was the end of a long week and I sat in my last class of the day, Spanish, staring out the window absentmindedly.

"Senorita Montez," I heard my name being said, but I paid no attention to the voice until it started to get louder.

"Senorita Montez, estas con nosotros?"(Miss Montez, are you with us?")

My head snapped up to see Senora Sanchez standing in front of me.

"Si, Senora apesadumbrada era pensa miento del jus." (Yes, sorry Senora I was just thinking.)

She gave me a look before speaking again. "Bien, inento para prestar la atencion Gabriela." (Well, try to pay attention Gabriella)

"Si," I nodded before she walked away. It seemed like lately she had been exceptionally cold to me. I figured it was because she thought of me as her favorite student and then when the school found about me being pregnant things changed.

When the bell rang, I sat for a few extra minutes staring out the window. Troy came up beside me, rubbing my back and kissing my cheek lightly. He had taken to doing this in public along with touching my stomach when he felt it now that people knew.

"Baby," he said and I felt his head drop onto my shoulder. "You feel ok today?"

I turned my head to see that he was resting his head on my shoulder so that in this position we were nose to nose. "I'm fine," I whispered.

We sat for a few minutes more and I realized that most people had left already. I pulled myself away from Troy and stood up. "You have practice," I said taking his hand and leading him toward the gym. He reluctantly followed me and when we reached there, the team was already warming up.

"Troy!" his dad said upon seeing us. "Where have you been? I thought we agreed this baby stuff wouldn't interfere with school and basketball?" I watched as he scolded Troy all the way to the locker room and I sat myself on the bleachers, thinking about our future as always. It was pretty plain to see that Troy and I wouldn't lead normal lives anymore and it wasn't that, that scared me anymore. I was more focused on my child and whether or not I'd be able to handle it and if I'd be a good parent.

I watched the boys practice from my spot on the sidelines until 5 o'clock came and Coach Bolton blew the whistle, letting them all head back to take showers. Troy and Chad came out 15 minutes later, both of their hair wet, but smelling better than before.

Troy and I then headed out, giving Chad a ride home, before he took me out for food. I guess that meant we weren't having dinner with his parents, but alone tonight.

As we walked in the fast food restaurant, I took a look around at all the teens situated at booths and tables. A few of them looked our way as the door bells jangled and their gazes stayed locked on me. I knew what they were looking at. I was almost 5 months pregnant now and my stomach had become even more noticeable so there was no point hiding it anymore. Everyone knew anyway.

I followed Troy up to the counter and the guy standing behind the counter asked us for our order while his eyes traveled down to my stomach. As a habit I put my hand there and he flicked his gaze back up to Troy quickly. Although I was pretty sure Troy caught him staring because his fists clenched immediately.

My hand in his squeezed tightly and I ordered our food to reduce the risk of Troy trying to beat up the cashier. After getting our food we sat down in a nearby booth and just ate our food in silence. And it was a comfortable silence.

"Troy?" I asked after a while. He looked at me from his food as I sat picking at the salad I had ordered.

"What's wrong? You don't want it?"

"No, I do, I just…." I trailed off looking away. "What are we going to do?"

He sighed. "Gabriella we talked about this."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me Gabriella; it makes me think you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad…"

"Then don't say Gabriella."

"El," He said looking at me. "We talked about this before didn't we?"

"I know, it just seems like…maybe we need to rethink it again. I mean people look at us every day with those looks and it makes me wonder if we're making the right choice or it we should just give in to what people think we should do."

"What does it matter what people want us to do? This is our baby remember."

"You right, but..I just wonder sometimes."

"Well stop wondering ok, because you and I are going to do this."

I looked away and Troy changed the subject. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" I asked confused as to what he meant by that.

"The baby. What do you want?"

"Oh, um I don't know. I think I want a girl, but I really don't care."

He smiled the first real smile I had seen on his face in while. "That means we have to start thinking of names huh?"

I felt a smile on my face growing as we spent the next half hour discussing baby names. When we got back into his car we had come to a semi-decision.

"Ok," I said resting back against the seat, my hand on my stomach. "So I like Kiara Nicole and Aiden Michael…"

"And I like Camryn Alyssa and Trey Alexander," Troy finished for me.

I rolled my eyes. "You only like Trey because it goes with Troy and why should our son have a name that goes with yours, including your middle name."

"Because I made him," Troy said making it sound like one of the DUH answers.

I glared at him. "How do you think he's going to get here."

"Ok so you're helping with that part…"

"Mhmm," I said. "So which ones?"

"Hard to say," he replied pulling up into the driveway of his house. "Maybe we should think about it and ask our parents."

"We can't ask them for everything this is our kid," I reminded him as he got out and came around to open the door for me.

"Brie, what is with you and having an issue with asking our parents for stuff. It's just an opinion on a name."

"That's what it starts with," I said, taking his hand and getting out as we made our way up the walk. When we walked in, Troy's parents were hanging out in the kitchen and they seemed like they were in serious discussion about something.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Troy said sitting down at the counter and looking toward me as he moved me so I was standing between his legs while he sat. "What's up? You guys look nervous."

"Nothing honey, how was your day? How was school?"

"Ehh," Troy answered. His mom looked over at me and I shrugged.

"It was no different than yesterday. Staring, whispering it's still there, but I guess now im starting to ignore it."

"Well no one said it was going to be easy," she said, going to the fridge.

Troy groaned. "I never want to have sex again," he muttered.

I looked to him, happy his parents didn't hear what he said. "Are you sure about that one," I smirked.

He stared at me for a second then shook his head. "Never mind forget I said that." I giggled kissing him and then Troy's dad spoke up interrupting us.

"So did you two think of names yet, I mean the baby will be here before you know it. 5 more months."

"Actually, now that you mention it," I started. "We thought of a few names today and we came down to 2 each. A boy's name and a girl's name that we each liked."

Mrs. Bolton smiled, her full attention on us now. "Well what are they?"

I smiled. "Troy likes Camryn Alyssa and Trey Alexander, but I like Kiara Nicole and Aiden Michael."

"What last name?" Mr. Bolton asked me and I glanced back at Troy. We had never discussed this before.

"It can have your last name I guess," Troy answered. "I don't mind."

I shook my head, moving closer and looking at him shyly. "I want _the baby_ to have your name," I whispered.

He smiled and leant his forehead against mine. "Are you sure?"

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling our baby it, the baby is human you know."

He smirked. "Ok smarty, but what else am I going to call it..I mean the baby until we find out the sex?"

"Exactly what you just said," I smiled at him. "_The Baby_."

He stuck his tongue at me and then plucked my nose before he pulled away. "We have homework let's go."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Troy?"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I'm serious, since when does my boyfriend want to do homework?"

"Since it's the only excuse we have to get out of the room," he smiled as we went in his room.

"Oh, smart cookie," I kissed his cheek. "I knew I picked you for something other than your basketball skills.

"Is that so?" he asked as I lied back on the bed and he climbed over me caging me in between his arms and legs.

"Mhmm," I replied as our lips met in a heated kiss. Things started to get pretty hot and Troy began to remove his shirt. I figured I would stop him before things went too far seeing as how his parents were right downstairs.

"Hmm, Troy?" I said as he moved from my lips to my neck.

"Yes," came his muffled reply.

"I…hmm…have to…pee." I managed to get out between all the good feelings shooting through my body.

Troy sighed, removing one arm that was caging me and allowing me to slip past him and down the hall to the bathroom. I did my business and when I came back Troy was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. His shirt was still off but I knew he was expecting me to come back and want to rest.

I crawled back on the bed and plopped myself on Troy's stomach. He glanced at me and I smiled, resting my hands on his chest.

He raised his eyebrow. "You good?"

I nodded, leaning over to kiss him and his hands went to my back, down toward the bottom of my shirt as he lifted it off me.

"Troy," I said, trying to stop him. "Your parents."

"Be very quiet them," he whispered, moving his head to my neck. We had already established that sex was entirely healthy with the baby and I was well aware where this was going enough to know not to stop it once it got started.

**A/N: ok suckish ending but i've been working on this for a while now but i've just been wayyy to busy 2 finish i finally did b/c i have no more school woohoo! well untill august lmao so anyway tell me wat u think about the names i've chosen: Camryn Alyssa or Kiara Nicole for a girl and Aiden Michael or Trey Alexander for a boy. i've put a poll up for the sex of the baby so just go on my page nd look on the top nd plz put in ur vote and later after i get the sex for the baby ill put up a poll for the names thx guys ily sooo much R & R**

**xoxo Troyellaishottndsexy**


	11. Chapter 11

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 11

Gabriella woke the next morning in Troy's arm just like always. She smiled thinking about it, knowing that she wanted to and probably would always wake up in his arms. She pulled herself closer to Troy as much as she could with her stomach in the way. She would soon be 5 months and although she wasn't that big yet, her stomach was still very noticeable.

The young girl rested her head on her boyfriend's bare shoulder, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent. Even though her life wasn't the best right now and she wasn't as normal as she'd like to be, she had everything she wanted right now which were her love, her family, and her friends and that's all that matters.

Gabriella pulled away to glance at the clock, seeing that it was only 9. She knew Troy would never get up this early on his own which was exactly why she was going to wake him. She leaned closer to him, removing her arms from where they were wrapped tightly around his midsection and put them flat on his chest, kissing his cheek lightly. Then her mouth trailed down to his chin, kissing his jaw and then moving back up to kiss him on the lips. She moved above him slightly and then looked down at his face with his eyes still closed and face relaxed

"I know you're up," Gabriella said, smirking. "And im not going to kiss you again until you open your eyes."

Troy groaned, opening his eyes and pouting at her. He tried to pull her closer for a kiss, but she swatted him away. She rolled over out of his grip and planted her feet on the floor, keeping the sheet wrapped around her.

"C'mon, I'll treat you to a morning after shower," Gabriella smirked, backing into the bathroom as Troy jumped up at her words and rushed in behind her, closing the door in the process.

--

About an hour later, Gabriella stood in front of the mirror with a pair of white shorts and a green and white rugby striped top. She slipped a pair of green thong sandals on her feet and pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail, not bothering to put on any make-up since it was Saturday. She put on her skull studs and her rosary necklace and spread a little lip-gloss on her lips.** (Outfit link in profile)**

As she turned, Troy came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and stopped when he saw her. "Didn't you just come out of the bathroom 10 minutes ago? How are you dressed already?"

Gabriella shrugged, smiling. "Perks to being a girl."

"Well you look beautiful as always, but shorts in January?" Troy asked, slipping on his boxers and then a pair of jeans.

"Hey," she protested. "It's fairly hot outside in New Mexico for it to be January, plus this was one of the few shirts that fit me the way I want it to without showing my stomach so much."

"And what a pretty stomach it is," Troy muttered before kissing her.

Gabriella smacked his chest before moving away. "Stop kissing up to me."

"Why? Is it working?" Troy smirked.

"Yes it is and that's why I want you to stop," Gabriella whined, causing Troy to laugh as he pulled on a shirt and the two of them went downstairs.

"Well if it isn't the happy pregnant couple," Lucille said as the two teens walked in the kitchen, Troy immediately going for the fridge.

"Or you could call me the miserable pregnant teenager and her piggish boyfriend," Gabriella replied, causing Troy's mom to laugh as they both turn to look at him, standing there with food already stuffed into his mouth.

"Huh," he asked confused as to why he was being stared and laughed at.

Gabriella shook her head. "Nothing babe, can you get me something to eat while you're standing there?"

Troy looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't share food."

Gabriella pouted. "I'm eating for two, one of which happens to be your child."

Troy contemplates this for a second before going over and dropping to his knees in front of Gabriella's tummy. "I'm sorry little guy, but maybe if your mommy wasn't making fun of daddy, you wouldn't have to starve."

Gabriella's hand then came down hard to the back of Troy's head at his statement, causing him to yelp in pain and finally give up to go get her food.

Lucille shook her head. "Well speaking of my grandchild, how is he or she doing," she asked patting Gabriella's stomach as she passed by her."

"Good," Gabriella replied. "I'm still waiting to feel he or she kick, Dr. Green said I should feel that in a few weeks."

Mrs. Bolton smiled. "That's wonderful." She turned to her son and pulled him into a surprise hug, which he stood there shocked by. "I never thought that I would b so proud of you. Of course I imagined you having kids, of course not this early, but my baby boy made another human being. I thought I was going to hate you for making me a grandmother at this age, but I couldn't love you anymore than I do."

Gabriella smiled at Lucille's words while Troy stood still shocked at his mother's actions. "Um... thank you."

Gabi then turned to Lucille. "So where's Jack?"

"Oh um," Lucille started nervously. "He wen...went to the airport."

Troy sensing that something was up since his mother was stuttering and she only stuttered when she was trying to lie. "What for?"

"Oh, um he had to pick up a friend."

Troy's eyes narrowed at his mother's continuously lying. "Mom..."

"Where is my wonderful grandson," A voice called out as the front door opened with a bang and an elderly yet attractive woman stepped through the door. She was wearing a loose-fitting animal print shirt, much like something you would imagine a very cool grandmother wearing, and that was indeed what she was. A grandma. Troy's grandma to be exact.

Troy's face went blank as he stopped doing what he was doing, Gabriella's was confused and Lucille looked nervous and guilty.

"Grams?" Troy asked as his grandmother came closer to him to wrap him in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Troy Alexander Bolton, act like you actually want me here," the elder woman said in reply to his question. 'Besides didn't your parents tell you I was coming for a visit?"

Troy's jaw clenched and he looked toward his mom. "Actually no they didn't."

His father then walked in with a bunch of bags weighing him down. "Mom, you must have no idea how to pack light," he said struggling to get the bags to the living room.

The woman rolled her eyes and walked over to Troy's mom. "Lucille darling, it's so nice to see you. I'm sorry that you're still married to my WEAK SON," she yelled out the last part so Jack would hear her."

"Love you too mom," came his strained voice.

When the woman turned frum hugging her daughter in law and noticed the small brunette sitting on the other side of the counter, she stopped baffled. She hadn't yet seen Gabriella's stomach yet due to the fact that Gabriella was sitting and her shirt hid her stomach well.

"Well um am I missing something here. Did you two have kids after Troy," she asked directing her question to Lucille and Jack who had just returned to the room.

Troy sighed, knowing this explanation wasn't going to go well.

After noticing him sigh, his grandmother looked back over to study Gabriella more carefully. "Who are you?"

Lucille quickly covered up, going over to Gabriella and putting her arms over the girl's shoulders. "Cornelia, this is Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend."

The woman's face softened and suddenly a smile was visible. "Well why didn't you say so? Gabriella come give me a hug any girlfriend of Troy's is considered family to me."

Gabriella shyly stood up from the chair and walked over to Troy's grandmother, giving her a friendly hug.

"Well who knew my grandson would be such a ladies' man," Cornelia smiled, pinching Troy's cheeks which caused Gabriella to laugh as his reaction. "You are absolutely beautiful," she said to Gabriella.

Gabriella thanked her and quietly went back to her seat as the kitchen became silent. Four out of the five people in the room seemed to be still debating on whether or not to tell about the secret they shared from the elderly woman.

"Well why is it so quiet? Is anyone going to take me to my room?"

Jack slapped Troy on the back before going to grab one of his mother's bags. "C'mon Troy time for some heavy lifting."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes at her son before following him and Troy up the stairs.

Gabriella turned to Lucille as soon as they were gone. "So I take it that means she has no idea that I'm…"

Lucille shook her head. "Trust me dear, if she knew, you would know she knew."

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat, wondering just how bad telling Troy's grandmother that she would become a great grandmother would be. She had never spent a lot of time with Troy's family, outside of his parents and from the looks of the condition she was in now, it didn't look like she was going to make a pretty amazing first impression.

--

A few days after Gabriella first met Troy's grandmother she sat with Taylor and Sharpay in the Bolton's living talking about the incident.

Luckily, she and Troy had managed to keep the pregnancy a secret wit Gabriella hiding her stomach in Troy's oversized shirts and not talking about the baby around the house or within earshot of Cornelia. They had already lied to her about why Gabriella was staying at the Bolton's, saying that Gabriella's parents went away for a few weeks and trusted her enough to stay at her boyfriend's house.

"What will I do guys? This is his grandmother for crying out loud. She's going to hate me." Gabriella panicked.

"Gabi, chill, she won't hate you," Taylor said. "She might get a little mad, but hate is very strong."

"Yea well she will most likely hate me. I'm making her a great grandmother."

"That doesn't mean anything," Taylor replied.

"Oh for goodness sakes," Sharpay butted in. "Just tell the old lady. If she doesn't like it too bad, there's not much she can do about it. It's not her life here."

Taylor sat quiet for a minute as Gabriella looked at Sharpay shocked. Then Taylor spoke up.

"You know the blond bat actually makes a good point there," she said and Sharpay swatted at her, making the girl laugh at her attempts.

"Maybe we should just tell her I mean there's not much to lose." Sharpay and Taylor both nodded in agreement with the pregnant teenager. "I mean how hard can it be for me to say to her, 'I'm pregnant with your grandson's baby?'"

"Obviously very hard if it takes you this long to say something to me," Cornelia's voice said as she appeared at the doorway. Her eyes traveled down to Gabriella's stomach which was clearly visible since she wasn't wearing any maternity items or Troy's clothes, being she wasn't expecting Cornelia to be in the house

Gabriella's face sunk and a scowl formed on Cornelia's face. "To think I liked you, but now I find out you're ruining my grandson's future."

Before Gabriella could reply the elder turned away and went upstairs, slamming the guest bedroom door closed in the process.

Sharpay sat silent, shocked and Taylor spoke up cautiously. "Well I mean, didn't she take it better than your parents?"

"Yea, but maybe that's what I'm afraid of. I've kinda grown to like her and I know she likes me and trust me this is not the way I want to meet Troy's family," Gabriella replied, leaning back and resting her hands on her growing bump. "Who knew you could cause pain, happiness and drama," she whispered to her tummy as Sharpay and Taylor looked on with sympathy and tried to comfort their best friend and her most desperate time of need.

_**A/N: okayyyyyyy so hey there i might have a reason for not updating nd i might not...im just kidding ok so lets start from the beginning we went to stay at my new house for a few days..u kno move some stuff in get things hooked up nd my 7 yr old cousin was playing around my laptop nd broke the screen off the hinges...of course i took the blame nd told my dad i rolled on it they still found out that my cousin broke it but as my luck would have it I GET BLAMED FOR HIM BREAKING MY COMPUTER...well anyway the computer still worked nd for a few days i used it but u dont kno how annoying it is 2 work wit a loose screen that i had 2 hold up 2 keep from fallin back and completely snapping off nd i jus didnt feel comfortable so for a while i couldn't contact anyone except for text and i couldn't type which killed me u can guess i almost cried frum lack of Troyella writing or reading and my mother would not let me use her computer(good thing is i watched HSM3 about 7 times on DVD :] so that helped) but i got it back nd wen i did i had 2 play catch up on alot of things including reading updates on FF and tlking 2 my friends nd other stuff nd i jus threw typing into the mix so i apologize for not updating but i couldn't get my lack of concentration down...jus spaced but thx for being patient with me btw REVIEW lol tata for now until the next update my FF friends**_

_**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**_


	12. Chapter 12

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 12

When Troy came in from basketball practice later that afternoon, he found his girlfriend on the couch with her homework in her lap, seemingly trying to concentrate.

"Hey baby," he said, dropping his bags by the door and plopping down on the couch near Gabriella's feet.

"Hi," she mumbled under her breath, pushing a strand of hair back that fell in her face.

Troy noticed, not only did she look like she was concentrating, but she looked worried. He knew she liked to busy herself with work when she became worried about something. He gently took the book from her, closing it and setting it on the table.

Gabriella kept her head down as Troy pushed her knees down and moved closer to her. "What's wrong?"

When she lifted her head up, Troy saw her bloodshot eyes. "Ella…"

"Your grandmother knows," she said. "She overheard me and Sharpay and Taylor talking and I had no idea she was home. I'm so sorry, it's my fault. But now she hates me and she said I'm ruining your future."

His arms immediately wrapped around her. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Don't listen to my grandmother. I love you. You are my future."

"But Troy, she's your grandmother I mean this is not how I imagined meeting your family."

He sighed. "Well then I guess this isn't the time to tell you why my grandmother is in town."

She looked at him. "Troy tell me."

"The annual Bolton family reunion is coming up next week and with all the stuff going on with me and you, my parents and I forgot…"

"Oh, god," Gabriella cried, burying her face in her hands. She stood up from the chair and her bump became visible through the shirt. "So you mean I have to meet your entire family like this?"

"Ella, babe, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter Troy. This is your family! Your only 18, how would it look you showing up to a family reunion with your 17 year old pregnant girlfriend. Unwed and still in high school."

Troy stood up. "That doesn't matter to mean," he said to her. "I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you. And this is about me and you and most importantly our baby."

Gabriella looked up toward the ceiling, hoping to stop the tears from flowing down her face, but they kept coming.

"Gabriella," Troy whispered, once he saw her tears. "Look, alright. I know this has been tough on us, but mostly you. But you know I would never let you go through this alone. I will always be there for you."

As Gabriella looked down to meet Troy's eyes, he rested his forehead against hers. "Always Ella, no matter what. You understand me."

Gabriella nodded. "I just think… that I should go home for a little while when you go to the reunion Troy, I'm not part of the family, I just can't invade…"

Troy sighed. "I want you to come. Of course I can't make you come with me, but I want you to, so think about it, please. I want you to meet my family and I couldn't care less what you look like when you meet them, but I love you regardless."

Gabriella nodded. "I love you too."

He smiled. "Now about this baby name business," he said, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"What about them?" She asked.

"You know I always get my way right," he smiled cheekily at her.

"Is that so Mr. Bolton?"

He nodded and she shook her head. "Ok, we'll see about that."

Gabriella then picked herself up off the couch and into the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

Troy followed behind her, going to fridge. "Well, there's not much in here, my mom said we're ordering takeout tonight, she didn't cook. What do you feel like eating?"

Gabriella rubbed her stomach, trying to figure out this new craving she was having. "I feel like… oooh! I want spaghetti…" Gabriella licked her lips. "And ice cream."

Troy glanced in the refrigerator. "Yeah…I don't think we have that and I have no idea how to make spaghetti."

Gabriella pouted. "But that's what I want."

"I..."

"There's a good Italian restaurant not too far from here. They sell the best spaghetti I know. Do you mind going to get me some?"

Troy looked at his girlfriends face and sighed, grabbing his keys. "Yea, I'll go get some."

Gabriella grinned, kissing Troy's cheek. "Thank you baby."

"Remember," he said, turning back before he reached the door. "Only because I love you."

Gabriella giggled, getting up and getting a cookie from the jar to nibble on while she waited for her spaghetti and ice cream.

As she sat in the kitchen, staring into space, her hand on her stomach, she didn't notice the elderly woman enter the kitchen.

The woman stopped at the site of the pregnant teenager. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here believe me if I did, I wouldn't have come down."

Gabriella sighed as the woman turned around to go back upstairs, but Gabriella got up as fast as she could and rushed to grab the woman's arm. "Mrs. Bolton, please just listen to me."

Cornelia turned and glared at the girl. "Why should I listen to you, you are ruining Troy's future. He's a bright boy..."

"You don't think I know that?" Gabriella interrupted. "You don't think this isn't ruining my future too? Both Troy and I have a lot going for us and I seriously considered getting rid of this baby when I found out but Troy wants this and so do i."

Cornelia stood, still having a glare on her face. "Look I'm not trying to get on your bad side, but I love your grandson and as far as im concerned, he loves me to. We're doing this together and I just want your blessings because I don't want to raise your great-grandchild and you'll never get to me him or her. I've never met all of Troy's family before, but I want to and Troy wants me to whether I'm pregnant or not and Lucille and Jack are already warming up and on board with it, I would like you to be too and so would Troy."

Cornelia's face softened just a little bit. "Troy's bringing you to the reunion next week?"

"He wants to."

"You don't want to go?" Cornelia asked.

Gabriella sighed. "I'm nervous really. I don't know what your family will think of me. But I want to meet them because one day when Troy and I are together, I want to have good relationships with all of you."

Cornelia looked at the girl, instantly feeling a little sorry for her. "You want to marry Troy," she said as more of a statement than a question.

Gabriella smiled. "One day, if we're still together."

Cornelia smiled at the naïve girl. "I see the way he looks at you and if it isn't love he's showing to you and that baby, I don't know what to call it."

Troy walked in the house then with 2 bags in his hands. He stopped at the sight of Gabriella and Cornelia in the kitchen. "Uh Hey, Grams."

Cornelia smiled. "Don't ever let her go," she said motioning to Gabriella. "In 10 years I want to be able to see her as my granddaughter-in law, so you better not mess up."

Troy looked at Gabriella confused and she just smiled, hugging Cornelia before the woman retreated back up the stairs.

Troy put the two bags on the counter and he went over to wrap his arms around Gabriella's waist. "What was that about," he asked kissing her neck.

Gabriella smiled again. "Let's just say, she gets us now. She gets this, what we're doing and she supports us."

Troy continued at Gabriella's neck as she reached for the two bags on the counter. "Did you get what I asked for? I'm starving."

Troy chuckled. "Yes, one order of Shapiro's Spaghetti and I got you a tub of your favorite ice cream."

"Cookie dough!" Gabriella shrieked, taking the large tub out of the bag. She turned around to face Troy kissing him on the cheek and then the lips. "I love you; you're amazing you know that."

"I know," Troy smiled, his hands holding her waist. "I love you too. Now come on let's get you and that baby fed."

--

The next day Troy and Gabriella went bowling again with Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay.

The girls sat together discussing baby stuff as usual.

"Oh I am so going to spoil it." Sharpay said.

Gabriella glanced at her friend. "I mean her…or him," the girl quickly corrected.

"We all know you want a little girl Sharpay, so you can buy her all this pink crap until Troy and Gabriella want to barf at the sight of the color," Taylor said which made Gabriella laugh.

"You guys, I don't think either of you will have to spoil her, Troy's going to have that fully covered."

The three girls laughed at the true statement as Troy looked over at them and shook his head.

"Troy's going to be a great daddy," Taylor reassured her, patting her arm slightly and then getting up to bowl after Troy.

"Yea, I know he will be," Gabriella whispered to herself. She had no doubt about that.

"So how's the baby thing going man?" Chad asked as Troy sat down from his turn.

"Ehh, not good. I mean it has its ups and downs but I guess that's to be expected though."

"Thought it was going to be easy?" Zeke asked.

"Not nearly," Troy laughed. "But it just seems with our situations and what not, it makes it harder."

"Her dad still didn't let her back in?" Chad asked in disbelief.

Troy shook his head no. "And I don't get it either. I mean Gabriella and her dad were so close and then she gets pregnant as my fault and then he cuts her out of his life. My dad is trying so hard to be a father to her while she's with us, but I doubt it feels the same to her and personally I don't blame her either, seeing firsthand how she was with her dad."

Chad and Zeke watched as Troy looked over at Gabriella, smiling and laughing with Taylor and Sharpay.

"You ok man?" Zeke asked, putting a hand on Troy's shoulder.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I kind of feel bad because this is a mistake we both made and Gabriella is getting the worst of it. She has to have people stare at her like she had 2 heads, she has to go through the morning sickness, food cravings, mood swings, bathroom urges and most of all she's gaining all that weight, and I'm just sitting here helpless."

Chad sighed. "Ok, I know I'm about to sound like a girl and that's probably because I been hanging wit Tay way too much, but you're not helpless. Your job is to support and help her, make her feel better."

Zeke nodded in agreement. "Yea and in the end after the baby's born you'll both be taking care of it so then call it even."

Troy laughed. "Yea I guess. But what about childbirth, I heard it's supposed to be scary. For her I mean. I couldn't imagine pushing a human being out of my..."

"Dude," Chad said. "Stop before you go any farther. Don't stress man, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl plus she's got you by her side."

Zeke smiled before stepping up for his turn. "It'll all fall in place, trust me."

Troy leaned back in the seat as Zeke bowled and he glanced over and Gabriella, sitting with her hand on her stomach. She looked over at him and he smiled, causing her to smile back. _God, I hope Zeke is right,_ Troy thought.

**A/N: review plz my lovelies!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	13. Chapter 13

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 13

"Ella Baby you look fine," Troy sighed, standing at the doorway and looking at his girlfriend fretting in the mirror for the 20th time in the past 10 minutes.

The girl was dressed in a maternity button through tunic and maternity skinny jeans. Of course she didn't like the fact that she was getting to the point where her entire outfit existed of maternity clothing, but she was getting used to it. She paired her jeans with a pair of cold flip clops that matched the top and on her neck was her lucky necklace and on her wrist her juicy couture charm bracelet, John Hardy gold and silver hoop earrings in her ears.

"I know, but I look...pregnant!"

Troy laughed at her, walking forward and taking her hands in his. "Sweetheart, you are pregnant."

"I know Troy!" She whined. "But I don't want to make it so evident. I mean what will your family think when they see me waddle walking toward them?"

Troy dropped his head so that it was resting against Gabriella's, his blue eyes staring into her brown ones. "Who cares?"

"I do..."

"I don't," he replied, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her. "Now come on my parents are waiting for us."

Gabriella sighed, picking up her bag from the corner of Troy's room. Troy watched her as she went out the door, smacking her on the butt lightly and grinning when she glared at him.

When they got outside, Troy held the door open for Gabriella as she slid in the backseat with a little difficulty.

"All set," Lucille asked Gabriella as Troy got in and closed the door.

Gabriella nodded and Jack pulled out the driveway, ready to get off on their 2 hour journey.

Gabriella leant her head on Troy's shoulder and he looked down at her. "That's my shoulder miss," He whispered to her.

She smiled, snuggling herself further into him and linking her arm with his.

He smirked. "Comfortable enough?"

She shook her head. "If I could stretch out my feet, I'd feel better."

Troy rolled his eyes, pulling her into his lap so her feet stretched out into the area where she was just sitting. "Better?"

"Much," she said, resting her head on his opposite shoulder and soon falling asleep, sleeping through the entire ride.

When she woke up Troy was having a conversation with his parents. She turned to bury her face in Troy's neck, not wanting to get up from his arms, but knowing she had to.

"Sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up," Troy said and she shook her head, causing Troy's parents to laugh.

"We're going to go we'll give you time to get her," his mom said as they stepped out the car.

"Troy," Gabriella said, once his parents left. "I'm not so sure about this."

Troy looked at her. "Having seconds thoughts?"

"More like third thoughts. Troy they're going to hate me. I mean you saw what your grandmother did when she found out. By the way, where is she?"

Troy smiled. "Trying to change the subject. In that case she stayed in a hotel close by last night so she could spend some time with our family before the reunion, but going back you see my grandmother also accepted it."

"But..."

"Because she didn't have a choice," Troy finished, not letting her interrupt him. "And nobody else has a choice either. Because they love me they have to learn to love you too and our child, no exceptions."

She tried to smile but she couldn't. She sat in Troy's lap not moving. "Te Quiero," He said. "Forever and ever and ever and ever and..."

Gabriella giggled. "Ok I get it."

"I'm going to keep going unless you get out this car... and ever and ever."

"Troy!" She whined. "I'm going ok."

They both got out the car and she took a deep breath. They started towards the group of family members and Gabriel tensed slightly, but Troy held her hand.

"Twoy!" a small voice screamed out as a little girl came running towards the couple. Troy let go of Gabriella's hand momentarily to pick the little girl up.

"Casey! Look at you," he said, poking the little girl's nose. "Boy you've gotten big."

The little girl with light brown hair almost identical to Troy's hair color was wearing a red sundress with matching Mary Jane shoes. She was definitely too cute for her age and Gabriella smiled at Troy's interaction with her.

"Case, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Gabriella," he said turning the little girl to face Gabi.

The small girl smiled. "Gabwriella. You're pretty."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you. And so are you. What's your name?"

"Casey Bolton," the girl announced proudly and Gabriella giggled.

"This is my niece," Troy said. "Remember I told you about my brother from my dad's relationship before my mom?" Gabriella nodded. "Well this is his daughter."

"She's so cute."

"Yes she is," Troy said, tickling the little girl. "And she's very aware of it."

Casey laughed and then looked at Gabriella. "You like my Uncle Twoy?"

Gabriella smiled. "I love your Uncle. He's a very good guy."

"He's funny," Casey said. "Gabwiella, how old are you?"

"I'm 17, and how about instead of calling me Gabriella you can call me by my nickname, Gabi. Is that ok?"

The girl nodded happily. "I like that name."

Troy put Casey down and the small girl grabbed Gabriella's hand, dragging her along. "I want you to meet my mommy. She would like you."

Gabriella turned to Troy who was following behind them laughing. She followed Casey, noting that a few of the people gathered gave her strange looks, but she knew that was all because they had no idea who she was.

Casey dragged Gabriella up to a woman who looked to be in her mid to late 20's. She had dark hair almost as dark as Gabriella but not quite. She was slim except for a slight bump at the bottom of her stomach but before Gabriella could think anything more Casey called out to the woman.

"Mommy," Casey called. "Come meet Gabi."

The woman turned and smiled at her daughter and looked at Gabriella.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if she bothered you. Casey what did mommy tell you about bothering strangers..."

"Oh, no she didn't. I was just..."

Troy appeared behind her. "Nikki, this is Gabriella, my girlfriend. Gabs, this is my sister is law, Nicole."

"Oh," Nicole said. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Gabriella replied. Once again looking down to the woman's stomach. Nicole must have noticed Gabriella's look.

"Yes, before you ask, I am pregnant, not fat," Nicole said.

"Yeah, she and Aaron are going to give me tons of nieces and nephews before I'm 25," Troy joked, causing Nicole to hit him.

"Well actually," Gabriella said, looking to Troy who gave her a look telling her if she wanted to say something, he was backing her up. "I am too."

Nicole's eyes drifted down Gabriella's top and she gasped. "Oh, wow I um...don't know what to say."

"It's alright Nicole," Troy said. "We're dealing with it."

"Well hey," she said smiling. "You can baby sit Casey anytime you need practice. You know she loves you Troy and I'm pretty sure she likes you Gabriella. And if you ever need tips, Aaron and I are happy to help."

"Help who?"Aaron said, walking up. Gabriella had met Aaron once before when she and Troy had first gotten together. "Troy, hey bro and... Gabriella right?"

Gabi nodded. "Nice to see you again. Baby who are we helping?" He asked Nicole.

"Troy and Gabriella," she said, politely.

Aaron looked at the couple warily. "With what?"

"Aaron," Troy started. "You're going to hate me, but Gabriella's pregnant."

Aaron's eyes went wide as he looked at Gabriella's stomach and Gabriella shifted under his gaze. "Wow, man."

Gabriella's POV

I grew nervous I could tell what they were thinking already. It was pretty clear Aaron didn't know what to say and Nicole was just being nice.

Carefully, I slipped my hand out of Troy's and walked off to the nearest public bathroom. I went into a stall and put down the seat, sitting on it and burying my head in my hands. What was I thinking coming to Troy's family reunion pregnant? I was just going to make a fool out of myself and Troy.

"Gabriella," a voice called into the bathroom. It was Nicole. "Gabriella look I'm sorry if it seemed Aaron and I were a little…weird but we didn't know what to say it was a shock."

I didn't answer her; I just sat there as she came closer to the stall. She knew I was in here and I didn't care I didn't feel like showing her that I was hurt. "Gabriella I know how you feel. I'm pregnant too, you know."

"But you're not 17," I snapped at her through the stall.

I saw her nodding through the cracks in the stall. "True, and being 17 and pregnant is harder, but I know how it feels to have people giving you looks."

I started to say something but I stopped myself and she kept going. "And I know how the morning sickness feels and the cravings and the moodiness and feeling fat. I've been through it once already and strangely enough, I'm doing it again," she laughed to herself.

I quietly unlocked the stall door and stepped out looking at her. "I also know how you feel. Troy doesn't understand what you're going through because he's not pregnant, but I'm feeling the exact same way so if you ever need someone to talk to, someone who is in the same situation, then talk to me."

She slipped me a piece of paper and I took it as she smiled at me and then left the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. She was right. Nicole was going through the same things, minus the whole being 17 part and I guess it hit me then that with the support that I was getting from certain people I could do this.

I tucked the paper in my pocket and fixed my face before leaving the bathroom. When I came out Troy was standing by the door, kicking rocks and I bit my lip as he looked up. "I'm ready," I said, before he could say anything. "It's time I stopped being scared and told people, I can't run away from this."

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded and we spent the next couple of hours explaining to his family of our unfortunate mistake that we were dealing with. And frankly, it felt oddly good to get it off my chest.

--

Troy's parents decided to stay at a hotel that night since the next day, they were going to continue the family activities. They got 2 rooms one for Troy and I and one for their own.

I came out the bathroom to find Troy lying across the hotel bed, flipping through the channels. God how I hated my bladder right now.

"Anything good on," I asked, grabbing the overnight bag we had and pulling one of Troy's t-shirts and my sweat pants out of it.

"Not at all," He replied, cutting the TV off and rolling over to look at me. "I love you."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too, Mr. Random."

He chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. "I honestly don't know how you do it," he said. I cocked my head to the side and went to sit near him on the edge of the bed.

"Do what?"

Troy sat up and moved over, making room for me as he stared down and my stomach and gently massaged my bump. "Be pregnant."

I giggled at the way this sounded. "I didn't have a choice, Troy. What's done is done."

"I know but," he looked up to meet my eyes. "I would have broken down by now."

I lifted my hand up to push back some hair from his face. "In case you haven't noticed, I've had quite a few breakdowns since I found out I was pregnant."

He shook his head. "I admire you. I've never really seen that many pregnant women accept for Nicole and the daily passerby, but you kind of make it look easy. I mean you manage to be pregnant, go to school, live your life and then love my aside all of it."

I looked deep into his eyes. "Troy, no matter what state I'm in, I'll always love you. As much as it shouldn't, that comes first in my life."

He nodded. "You come first im my life. You and our baby girl or boy."

I laughed. "You talk about admiring me. You're going to be a great daddy and plus without you, how do you think I've kept myself standing all this time. Baby, you're my rock."

"I'll always be there," he said, lying back down with his head near my tummy and kissing it lightly through the fabric of my shirt.

"And that is what makes you so amazing," I whispered. "That's why I love you."

"Love you too," he mumbled against my tummy and I could see him starting to drift off to sleep. I ran my fingers through his hair and with having a heart to heart with him, I forgot what I was previously doing, but that didn't matter now. Nothing matter much anymore except us making a family, making a life for our baby.

**A/N: ok idk y but this seemed like a filler to me but dont ask. These next few chapters, including this one, will be like sort of a pathway to the part of the story where things will get interesting oh btw i had decided on names for Troy and Gabriella's baby. *drumroll* if the baby is a boy the name will be Aiden Michael Bolton and if the baby is a girl the name will be Kiara Nicole Bolton but the sex of the baby isnt decided yet but i will close the poll soon enough maybe after i post chapter 16 or sumthing but anyway i have other chapters 2 work on so tata for now REVIEW! also i updated the little space where i usually blog with the date so check that out it has some semi-important info there**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	14. Chapter 14

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 14

A few weeks later

"ARGHHHHH," Gabriella screamed out loud from Troy's bedroom where she was standing in front of the mirror.

Jack, Lucille and Troy rushed in the room hearing the pregnant girl's scream.

"Baby, you ok?" Troy asks running over to her as his parents looked her over for any physical harm.

Gabriella looked at Troy pouting with tears filling her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "I can't fit into my favorite flats! My feet are so swollen and I'm fat!" She said, her head resting on Troy's chest as he gently stroked the back of his hair.

He glanced over at his parents who sighed in relief and let Troy know they were leaving him to handle it.

"El, you're not fat," he said.

"Yes I am!" She sobbed into his chest as he sighed. "Your just trying to make me feel better, but im fat and bloated. I can't wear any of my clothes anymore without stretching them out and I can't even fit my own shoes."

"Sweetie, that's just a part of pregnancy. Along with getting emotional."

Gabriella looked up at him hurt. "You hate me because I'm being too emotional, is that it?"

"No, no, no. Gabriella, I don't hate you and I never could," Troy said, directing her over to the bed and sitting her down as he kneeled in front of her. "Everything your feeling you know they're side effects of being pregnant. And no matter how big you get, or emotional or if you can't fit your shoes I will always love you."

"But you admitted I'm getting big, I'm fat!"she stated with more tears

"Gabriella!"

She looked at him. "You're right I'm sorry. Gosh, I feel like a cry baby. I cry over everything, I hate being so sensitive all the time."

Troy took the pad of his thumb and wiped her tears. "Well if you hate it so much, just think only 4 more months. Pretend it's a suit or a piece. You only have to wear it for a few more months and then you get to take it off."

Gabriella smiled. "Except when the fat suit comes off the baby comes and then.."

"Don't think about that now. Ok, how about we go buy you some new shoes?"

She pulled him into a hug. "You love spoiling me. Please don't do it to our child.

Troy laughed as he took her downstairs for some breakfast before they started their day.

--

"Gabriella, Troy," Dr Greene said happily as she walked into the examination room to see the two teens. "How are you guys?

"We're fine," Gabriella answered, holding Troy's hand.

"Taking good care of the baby right?" she asked and Gabriella smiled, nodding.

"Ok, well I'm just going to run some regular tests and drills and then we'll get you hooked up so you can see the baby," she rambled on, but Gabriella was really lost in her own world and Troy stood by her side focusing on her and making sure she was ok.

A few minutes later, Dr. Greene grabbed her clipboard and wrote down a few things before turning to smile at the couple. "Well Gabriella, you're fine. Perfectly healthy and you look fine to me. Can you just get on that scale over there for me to measure you, please."

Gabriella did as told, watching Dr. Green push the grams around and then go to write more on her clipboard. "Ok, you've gained about 15 pounds since you first came to me pregnant, but that's normal for someone your age and size. Being as small as you are, it's normal for you to put on more weight during you pregnancy, but just make sure your not overeating." Gabriella nodded in understanding.

"Ok, now how about that sonogram?"

Gabriella nodded pretty enthusiastically as Troy laughed at her and she lay down on the table, pulling her shirt up as the doctor squeezed the gel on her abdomen. She shivered and the doctor smiled. "I know when I had my two kids, I always used to hate how cold it was."

Gabriella smiled weakly as she tried to ignore the coolness of the gel as the doctor rubbed the transducer probe**(HA! I looked it up lol)** across her stomach.

The sound of Gabriella's amniotic fluid**(looked that up too…aka the water that fills up her amniotic sac-look it up pplz!- babies live in water b4 they're born in case u didn't kno…omg we're fish!!!) **filled the room along with a faint thudding sound.

"That," Dr Greene started. "Is your baby's heart beat."

Gabriella looked at Troy, who smiled squeezing her hand and then turning his attention to the monitor.

The doctor glanced behind her momentarily at the image. "And that is your baby."

"It's bigger than before," Gabriella whispered, rubbing the top of her stomach with her free hand.

"Certainly is," Dr Greene smiled, mobbing the transducer probe around**(haha I love that word now)**. "At this rate, looks like you two will have a healthy normal weight baby." She turned to the monitor, pointing little things out. "There are the baby's arms, and then his or her legs. The head..is pretty big."

Gabriella looks at Troy teasingly. "I wonder where he gets it from."

Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella's joke about his ego. "Can we have pictures?"

"Of course," Dr Greene answered, turning off the ultrasound machine and handing Gabriella some tissues to wipe her stomach. "What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't let the parents go home without souvenirs?"

"A very cruel one," Troy answered and Gabriella hit him.

"Shut up! Ignore him," she said turning to Dr. Greene, but the doctor only laughed. "You two are one of a kind. I'll see you in 4 weeks for your 7th month appointment Gabriella. You can just set the time with the receptionist."

"Thank you," she answered, taking the pictures from her and handing them to Troy as he inspected them. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him strangely as they walked down the hall.

"Trying to figure out if it's a boy or a girl," he said in thought.

"Troy," Gabi said, staring at her boyfriend. "You could have just asked Dr. Greene."

He shook his head. "I don't want to know for sure, I want to guess and see if I can't figure it out from the signs."

"Signs?" Gabriella asked as they reached the front desk and quickly made an appointment for 4 weeks from now.

"Yes, you don't know the signs?" he asked as they left the office.

"Strangely enough, no, but I figure you're going to tell me," she sighed.

Troy smirked. "You figure right," he replied opening up the door to his car for her after the made their way through the parking lot. He ran around to the other side of the car, hopping in to hurriedly finish his statement. "It's said that little things can determine the sex of a baby."

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend curiously. "Really and how do you know this?"

"Looked it up," he answered, flashing a grin.

She laughed. "Ok, so what are the signs?"

"The position we were in the night our baby was conceived," he said, causing Gabriella's face to scrunch up in disgust. "it's said that if the woman is on top it will be a girl and if the guy is on top it will be a boy."**( I looked it up so long ago I forgot the details really im sorry if I got it backwards)**

"That's gross Troy."

"Hey, it could be true!" he protested with her as she shook her head.

"It's a myth baby, don't stress yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "They also say if you crave salty foods you're having a boy and sweets, a girl. Which do you crave most?"

"Both," Gabriella smirked and Troy playfully glared at her.

"You're not helping the cause Montez."

"You're being silly Bolton."

"I'll show you silly," he said taking one hand off the wheel momentarily but she caught it by his finger. "Hands and eyes on the road Troy."

He pouted. "I'll get you later don't worry."

They pulled up at the house 10 minutes later and as soon as they walked in the door, they were attacked by Lucille, who was bursting with excitement.

"So? What happened? Is the baby healthy? Did you find out the sex?"

Troy blinked twice before slowly grabbing his mother's shoulders firmly to get her to stop bouncing. "Chill Momma."

"I'm just excited to know what my future grandbaby is going to be. Where is the ultrasound picture?"

Gabriella laughed and her impatience, but handed the pictures over. "We wanted to wait till the birth to find out the sex though. We want to be surprised."

"Aww," Lucille cooed looking at the pictures, tears falling down her face.

"Momma, come on. Don't cry."

She sniffed, pulling her son into a hug that wasn't made for him to breathe in. "I can't help it."

Gabriella smiled at the sight, but her smile faded when she felt a tug at her bladder. "Excuse me, my bladder is full," she shrieked, rushing down the hall to the bathroom as Lucille finally let Troy go.

"Is everything ready?" she asked, wiping her tears.

Troy nodded. "Good, after all of this it's the least she's deserves."

"What about me? I'm having a kid too."

"Yes, sweetie," his mom tousled his hair. "But you're not the one carrying around all that extra weight for nine months and then pushing something the size of a cantaloupe through the size of a kiwi."

Troy grimaced, closing his eyes tightly. "Bad mental image Mom."

Lucille smirked, going back into the living room. "Should have thought about that before your hormones kicked in and you stuck your…"

"WHOA! OK , I'm leaving now," the boy cried, sticking his hands up in the air as if he had just been caught by the police and was playing innocent and running up the stairs to his room.

Lucille rolled her eyes and smiled triumphantly. "Does the trick every time," she said, plopping down on the couch with a box of chocolates to watch her afternoon soaps.

**A/N: i had the urge to add some Lucille funnie in there lol wasnt the best chapter in my head b/c i think i can do better..of course i think that about most of my chapters but it's not about what i think if you guys like it then ok! haha dont forget right underneath this author's note is a purple button(at least mine is purple) urs cud b blue orange green but either case it says review so y dont u click on it leev one nd make me happy...eh? eh? will ya? :D also dont 4get to keep voting for the sex of the baby i haven't closed the poll yet but i probably will soon and i want to make sure everyone gets their vote in**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	15. Chapter 15

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 15

Gabriella was lying on Troy's bed, wearing Troy's red wildcat sweatshirt and her Aeropostale sweatpants. Her feet were draped over her boyfriend's lap, like they mostly were and she was staring at the TV looking completely lifeless except for the fact that she was rubbing her stomach.

"Troy," she said, not turning her head from the TV.

"Hmm?" Troy's tired voice spoke, from his half asleep position next to her.

"I'm bored. Let's go do something."

"Nuh uh," was Troy's reply and Gabriella pouted.

"Troooooooy!" she whined. "I'm not happy right now."

"Shit, Gab, I'm tired. Can I sleep for a bit please?"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed. "You wanna talk about being tired," she started, her anger getting the best of her. "How about you try being 6 months pregnant, out of school, stuck in the house all day while your boyfriend goes out, and then has the nerve to say he's tired."

Troy's eyes opened, hearing the anger her voice carried and turned to meet her furious face.

"I didn't mean it that way.."

"Troy, you have no idea what it's like for me. It's not easy being me right now."

He took her hand. "It's not easier being either of us right now sweetie and I know it's not easy for you especially, and I'm sorry I shouldn't complain. I just haven't gotten enough sleep this week, with school and work and basketball. I'm cranky," he said, trying to get her to smile, but she didn't smile. In fact it looked like she frowned even more. He sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"We do this all the time Troy. I get cranky. I look for you to make me feel better, and when you get mad, we fight, if only for 2 minutes and then everything is fine again."

Troy looked at her confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't want to fight with you all the time. It's stressful and horrible and I love you."

Troy smiled slightly.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed. "I'm being completely seriously with you right now and you're smiling!"

He shook his head, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I love you too and I don't want to fight with you either."

Gabriella sat confused for a second. "You can't just kiss my hand and say you love me and expect everything to be ok."

Troy looked at her. "You're too much."

"Troy! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" She shrieked at him and he leaned in, kissing her passionately.

"Yes, I hear you, and I don't want to argue anymore. I love you and I should pay more attention to your needs and the baby's needs because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Her face fell and she moved her head to his shoulder, resting it there as his arms closed around her body. "Are you just saying what you think I want to hear because you don't want to feel bothered arguing with me?"

Troy laughed. "No, baby. I love you and I mean it."

She snuggled deeper into him. "I love you too."

"Now, you said you were bored. What do you want to do?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Forget it, you're tired and I think you should sleep."

He looked at her and chuckled. "Oh so now you want to let me sleep? Well too late I'm wide awake and I'm yours for the day, got it?"

Gabriella nodded. "But I don't know what I want to do."

"Ok then, how about you go put on something pretty and I'll take you out. Don't ask me what we're doing because now it's a surprise."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him. "Thank you," she said before running off into the adjoining bathroom and Troy went downstairs to the kitchen.

He saw his mother standing at the counter with his father, both of them fully dressed ready to put Troy's plan into action.

"Oh, is she getting ready?" Lucille asked when she saw him. He was still in a t-shirt and jeans, but he was planning on changing within the next few minutes while Gabi was in the shower. He had taken a shower earlier while she was sleeping so he didn't have to take another when it was time to go.

"Yea, she went to shower. Can you and Dad head over there to make sure things are in place?"

His parents nodded as his Dad grabbed the keys and went to go start the car. His Mom came over to him, holding his face with her hands and then kissing both of his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you Troy. You've grown up more than I could have ever asked for in these past few months. My mature little baby boy."

Troy smiled, trying to get his mother off of him. "Ma, I'm not your baby boy anymore. I've been 18 since August remember?"

"You're still going to be my boy, you got that?" she said, her face becoming serious.

Troy nodded and Lucille smiled, hugging him. "Good now go get Gabriella and your father and I will pick up the cake on our way so no need to worry about anything, just try not to leave until six," she said.

Troy looked at the clock seeing it was 5:27. "I'll try," he chuckled heading up the stairs, hearing the door close with his mother's leaving.

--

Troy was lying across the bed when Gabriella came out the bathroom. The clock on the nightstand flashed 5:49 and his eyes popped up when he heard the door opening. His eyes widened as he sat up staring at his girlfriend. He stared at the Latina standing in his bedroom, showing off blue denim Maternity mini skirt, a purple Border Print Maternity top, Tie Canvas flats, and her hair pulled up into a side bun with a clip. Her nails were done a light orangey color that matched the border on her shirt and diamond dangle earrings, silver diamond bangle bracelets, and Tribal Copper pendant necklace topped off her jewelry selection. **(outfit in profile)**

Gabriella smiled seeing Troy's face and picked up her black Juicy Couture Daydreamer tote bag. "I take it this means I look good enough for where ever you're taking me?"

Troy simply swallowed and nodded, causing Gabriella to giggle.

She walked towards him and slowly lowered herself onto his jean covered lap. Playing with the plaid button up he had changed into she kissed him sweetly. "Baby," she cooed into his ear, nibbling on the soft part.

"Hmm?" he managed to get out, his eyes closed and his hands resting on her hips.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in the same sweet voice.

Troy's eyes ripped open and he leaned away from her. His hands slowly pulled her off of his lap and he turned off the TV. "No way! You're not going to seduce me into telling you what your surprise is."

She pouted a little mad he figured her out so easily. "Please baby. You know I don't like surprises if I can't know what it is."

H e smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the stairs, helping her down them. "Too bad. But you won't have to wait for long. We'll be there soon."

As they went outside and Troy took Gabriella to his car, she noticed something was missing. "Troy where are your parents?" she asked, as she sat down in the passenger seat.

Troy went around the front and slid into the driver's seat. "They went out to run some errands," he replied, not looking at her but starting the car and looking out his rearview mirror.

They rode for about a good 15 minutes in silence before Gabriella turned to him again. "Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

Troy chuckled at her face. "Because it's a surprise I told you and what would be the point of a surprise if you knew?"

She grumbled and turned away, looking out the window grumpily.

They pulled up in front of a reception hall within 5 minutes and Gabriella looked around, hoping for some clues on what was going on but everything was blank, other than a gas station across the street and a few stores down the block.

Troy smiled at her face. "You have to actually go inside to figure it out," he said as if reading her thoughts.

She groaned again, but opened the door getting ready to figure this out once and for all. Troy came around the car quickly and then helped her out. Together they walked to the front of the reception hall and Troy opened the door for her. She stood looking at the inside warily.

"You wanted to know didn't you?"

Gabriella took his hand, stepping up and walking into the dark hall. "My surprise is a dark reception hall?" she asked.

Troy laughed. "Well maybe you should have let me turn on the lights huh?"

She rolled her eyes as he reached for the light switch, what came next shocked her to no end.

"SURPRISE!" came a chorus of voices as Gabriella jumped, her hand over her heart.

"Troy!" she exclaimed to him. "What did you do?"

Troy smiled and shrugged.

"Congratulations Gabriella!" Gabriella looked into the faces of her best girlfriends, who hugged her and smiled. She looked around at the crowd of what had to be more than a hundred people gathered together and it was all for her. She noticed the signs hanging up that said Congratulations on your baby and more varieties and her eyes started watering.

"A baby shower?" she asked, turning to her boyfriend as he nodded. "You threw me a baby shower? But why?"

"You deserve it Gabi," Chad said, coming up to hug her as Zeke did the same.

"But I…"

"We're more than proud of you Mija," her mother said. "You've overcome a lot these past months and in 4, you'll have a beautiful baby boy or girl to show for it."

Gabriella's tears came down freely now as she hugged just about everyone in the room.

"It was mainly Troy's idea," Lucille whispered in admittance as they hugged. "But he asked us for help on setting it up because he couldn't do it alone."

Gabriella nodded, the tears still flowing as she tried to wipe them.

When she saw her dad, she stopped in her tracks, wondering if she should go over and talk to him. She wiped a few excess tears and then went over to him cautiously.

"Daddy?" she asked as the older Montez turned to her.

"Princess," he said looking at her.

Gabriella smiled. "You called me Princess," she noted, coming closer to him for a hug.

"You'll always be my Princess," he said, hugging back. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I…I didn't mean a lot of the story I said that night. Most of it was just out of anger, but I'll always love you and I want to be a part of this baby's not to mention your life. I'm sorry."

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sorry too. I know it probably wasn't easy finding out you daughter is pregnant and I'm sorry about the way you found out about it. Are we ok?"

He nodded. "We're more than ok. Oh and Troy!" He called out to the blue-eyed boy, who turned and made his way over to the two nervously.

"Look Mr. Montez, I'm sorry…"

"Boy," Greg interrupted him. "Call me Greg from now on, you hear?"

Troy smiled, shaking his hand. "Of course, thank you."

Gabriella smiled knowing this was a breakthrough with her father. He was finally starting to understand and he was accepting what was happening. He may not have liked it, but he was accepting it and she was happy.

**A/N: 2 updates in one day!! im on a role...well not rlly but u guys deserved it frum me being M.I.A. for a while but sad to say my next update might not be until Fri or Sat...or if im rlly tired out Sun. hope this keeps u warmed up unil next weekend :) REVIEW**

**xoxo Troyellaishottndsexy**


	16. Chapter 16

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 16

"Troy!" Gabriella cried as her boyfriend walked in the door after school one day.

Troy's face freaked out and he jumped and smiled as Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in a hug. Troy pulled her closer, being careful of her stomach and resting his head next to her smelling her hair.

"You smell really good," he mumbled into her hair.

She smiled and pulled him tighter. "I missed you."

He chuckled. "It's only been 6 hours since I left baby, but I missed you too. I thought about you and the baby all day."

"Of course you did," she giggled and pulled away. "How was it?"

"School was school," he shrugged, dropping his bags and collapsing on the couch.

Gabriella sat next to him and watched as he lowered himself to lie on her lap. She quietly moved her hands to his shoulders and gently massaged his tense muscles. "You had practice during free period didn't you?"

"Unfortunately," Troy said groaning. "Gabi, that feels nice and all but shouldn't I be the one massaging you?"

"I haven't been on my feet all day," she replied. "I've been lazy and I feel fat now so I don't want to be lazy anymore. Most of the rest of my days will consist of being lazy since i have nothing else to do."

Troy looked up at her. "The baby will be here sooner than you think," he smiled. "I can't wait."

Gabriella watched the smile on his face. "You're really excited about being a father aren't you?"

He relaxed into her even more. "Yeah, especially if you get to be the mommy."

She laughed at his reply, continuing to message his shoulders just as his mother walked in the room.

"Hey, kids. Troy I didn't hear you come in? How was school?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm surprised you didn't, with all Gabi's screaming when I walked in the door and of course it was the usual same old, same old."

It's always the same with you," Lucille replied, shaking her head.

Gabriella giggled. "So when do you guys find out the sex of the baby again?"

Troy looked up at Gabriella. "Actually, I don't think Gab…"

"Hopefully the next appointment," Gabi cut him off, smiling down at him. "I originally wanted to wait till he or she was born but I guess the excitement is too much. Plus Troy really wants to know too."

Lucille smiled at the sweet moment, but then glanced at the clock. "Um, isn't your appointment in 30 minutes?"

Troy's head snapped up to the clock to see that his mother was in fact right. It was 4:30 and they had opted to take the late 5:00 appointment, considering Troy being at school from 8:30-3:30, but then also wanting to accompany Gabriella to her appointment.

He quickly sat up and searched through his jacket pocket for his car keys as Gabriella went towards the stairs. Troy stood up and looked at his girlfriend. "Brie, wrong way. Car's that way," he said, pointing toward the door.

Gabriella sent him a glare. "I know where the car is dumb dumb, but I also know I look like crap. I need to go change."

Troy looked at her in disbelief, not thinking anything was wrong with his sweatpants and t-shirt she had donned herself in for the day. "Baby, you're pregnant. No one's going to car what you're wearing."

Gabriella stopped mid-step and Troy mentally smacked himself for that comment. He knew she was about to take that a completely wrong way than how he meant it. "Excuse me." She turned around to face him with a looked of mixed hurt and anger.

"I mean, they're not here to worry about what you're wearing on your body, but more about what's going on inside your body with the baby," he said, sounding more like a question than and statement.

His mother walked by on her way to the kitchen, shaking her head at her son's poor choice of words and then idiotic cover-up.

Gabi just turned around again and wobbled as fast as she could up the stairs and into their room.

10 minutes later, Troy was sitting at the bottom of the steps, his hands holding his arms up as he waited for his girlfriend to reappear.

"Brie!" He called up the stairs. "Do you need help? Are you having trouble with your clothes? Do you need me to come up there?"

"No, no and no," came Gabriella's reply and Troy just sighed and went back to his previous position.

5 more minutes and the young girl finally appeared in a denim mini skirt, a Minnie Mouse maternity top, and wrapped suede flats that matched the color or her shirt. She was carrying a black bag in her hands and her coin earrings, rhinestone stretch bracelet, and layered beaded necklace. Troy noticed her hands were done a completely different color and he looked at her confused.

"Did you just do your nails while you were up there?"

Gabriella gave him a strange look. "No silly," she said, kissing him lightly, loving the adorable confused face he was wearing. "But it's nice you noticed."

His face scrunched up. "What about that horrible smell from the polish? Isn't that bad for the baby?"

"Not that I know of," she shrugged. "But feel free to ask Dr. Greene.

Within the next 20 minutes, the couple had arrived at Dr. Greene's and although they were 5 minutes late Dr. Greene welcomed them into her office with a welcoming smile.

Gabriella's POV

As I sat down on the table that had basically become a routine for me, since I had been sitting there every visit for the past 5 months.

"Hello Gabriella, Troy. How are you guys."

"I good thank you," Troy said, and I nodded in agreement.

"And the baby?"

I smiled. "Doing good also, he or she starting kicking last week," I said, proudly.

"That's good news that means your baby shouldn't be abnormal in any way."

I nodded, rubbing my stomach in a circular motion, which the baby seemed to like since he/she would always stop being so active when I did. "But the kicks are hard. Sometimes I can't get to sleep the baby kicks so much."

Dr. Greene nodded. "That's typical for most pregnant women. Is there anything different you're feeling?"

"Well, I mean there's a lot of motion," I said and Dr. Greene laughed. "A bunch of kicking in the ribs too."

"Well, the baby's probably just changing his or her position and trying to get comfortable in there, but how about we put you up on the sonogram just to make sure, nothing weird is going on?"

I smiled and nodded, laying back with the help of Troy and pulling my shirt up. I watched as she put that cold gel over the transducer probe thingy and shivered when it came in contact with my stomach.

We watched as shortly after a pictured appeared on the screen. I knew it was our baby, but it was all just a bunch of mush to my eyes.

"Can you tell us what the sex is?" Troy asked. "Gabi finally decided to change her mind and that she wanted to know." He shot me a smirked and I blushed, turning back to the screen as Dr. Greene looked at it strangely.

"Sure," she replied, sounding slightly distant. I don't think Troy caught her look or tone in her voice, but I did and I wasn't about to let it slip away without finding out why her reactions were of that nature.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as she continued to look at the screen and then turned back to us. "Is something wrong with the baby? Is it okay?" There were so many questions running frantically through my mind, I didn't know which one I wanted her to answer for me first.

"Oh, no Gabriella. Don't worry. Nothing's wrong," she said, smiling at me reassuringly. "I just saw something and I wondering about it, but it can't be."

"Well, what is it?" Troy asked, sounding a bit nervous himself.

She looked at the screen once more and then turned back to face us. "Well, from what I'm seeing, it looks like twins."

"TWINS?!" I shouted, sitting up abruptly, causing Troy to jump a little at my voice.

"I could be wrong," she said. "But I see two heads.

"That or our baby could have two heads," Troy replied and my hand immediately came in contact with his head, hard. I could even hear the smack as I did it. And Troy's cry just confirmed how hard I hit him.

"Don't you dare say that," I growled at him.

His eyes widened and he put his hands up innocently and then leaned down to kiss me. "I was kidding baby."

"Don't kid with me," I warned, but then turned back to Dr. Greene. "So, we're having twins."

"Well," she moved closer to the screen. "There's one head definitely," she pointed out for us. "And the baby's body. And then behind this one head is another and you can make out a little arm poking out there too. I thought there was something a little strange when I checked you last time and I was able to hear two heart beats. I thought one was yours, but now I realize, I shouldn't have been able to hear yours through the sonogram. So yes, in fact Troy and Gabriella, you are having twins. Congratulations."

I looked at her wide-eyed and Troy stared mouth open. "A...ar...are you serious?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, completely serious."

Troy smiled at me. "The more the merrier."

I looked at him smiling and tearing up and the same time and I gently smacked him this time. "Don't say that. Two is enough. It's just, I never guessed twins."

"Neither did I," Dr. Greene admitted. "To be truthful, it's not common for twins to be born out of a teenage pregnancy."

"That means you're special," Troy said to me, kissing me lovingly.

"What about the sexes?"

Dr. Greene printed out some sonogram pictures for us to take home as Troy helped me clean off my stomach and pull my shirt down. "From the way the babies are positioned, I can only tell the sex of one at this moment. Do you want to know that one?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "It's a boy."

I could feel my face becoming red with overexcitement and I moved over to hug Troy as he pumped his fist. "Yes! A boy. A little me!"

I giggled at his excitement and gladly took the pictures from Dr. Greene and thanked her as I followed Troy back to the receptionist desk.

"Twins!" He exclaimed to the receptionist and she looked at him like he was nuts and I continued laughing. He pointed to my stomach. "She's having twins!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as he bent down to my stomach and started talking to it. "Hey, there's two of you in there and just remember Daddy loves you. Especially now that he knows your double the trouble and twice the fun."

I shook my head as he stood up. "Well at least now we know who doesn't shoot blanks for future reference, right Daddy?"

Troy's face fell as he looked at me and I laughed even harder, holding my stomach as we walked along to the car. I could even hear the receptionist chuckling at my comment and Troy kept shooting me daggers."That wasn't funny," he finally said.

"It was funny to me," I defended. "And to them," I said rubbing my tummy.

"Mommy's being mean," he spoke to my stomach. "And so are you guys, but I love you still." He kissed my stomach and then stood up to kiss me.

"We love you too," I smiled before getting into the car and watching Troy go around the front to get in on his side. "I can't wait for you guys to get here," I spoke softly to my tummy. "I seriously can't wait."

**A/N: omg! i loved this chapter lol it was soooo cute nd and i had fun writing it for some reason so yes it was revealed in this chapter that yes the sex of the baby is twins and one is a boy, but just to add to the suspense i threw that can't see the other one rlly well to tell b/c i want to make you guys wait to find out the other baby's sex... it may sound mean, but this is just my plan and i plan it out as i type so i'm sorry if you really wanted to know but you'll have to wait until the birth but at least you know it'll either be boy boy or boy girl so until next time **

**~love peace wave(my school's motto on our t-shirts =] ) Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	17. Chapter 17

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 17

A now 8 month pregnant Gabriella stood in front of her boyfriend, glaring at him furiously. "Troy, leave me alone."

"No," he replied. "Gabriella talk to me."

"Why should i? You've made it pretty clear how you feel and maybe I should just leave."

"Well forgive me for working and getting an education. It's not like I can just take off school like you can. I have other priorities, I have things people expect from me," he snapped at her, getting frustrated.

"You're full of shit Troy!" Gabriella shrieked at him. "You act like I want to stay home, like I wanted to get pregnant. If you knew how to control yourself maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"So now it's my fault?"

"Yes! It's your fault because you can't even stop to think for one second if you were wearing a fucking condom!" She screamed.

"Oh that's classic, blame it all on me. Like you had nothing to do with it. If you're so fed up with me, why are you still here?"

The tears started flowing from her eyes, yet she was still angry. "You know what? I'm done. Don't worry about me or your kids, because I'm done. If you were so fucking frustrated you should have said something from the beginning."

Gabriella moved to get some of her stuff as Troy stood there. "So now you're going to pack up your stuff and leave? Just like that?"

She continued to get her stuff and ignored Troy.

"Gabriella!"

She grabbed the duffle bag and turned to face him. "Fuck you Troy! And your stupid macho attitude. Don't even think about calling or coming to see me. I don't ever want to see you again and you can count that you won't even see your children. I don't even want a fucking child support check from you."

He watched angrily as she left the room and trudged down the stairs with her duffle bag. "Leave, I don't care. You're being moody and bitching and blaming me for shit that I have no control over. So leave! Don't come back! See if I care!"

"Go fuck yourself!" she screamed at him before storming out the door and he slammed it shut behind her.

She stood on the front porch for trying to catch her breath and when she did, she realized what had just happened and a few more tears slid down her face. She pulled out her and dialed a number, still crying as the person on the other picked up the phone. "I need you to pick me up," she sniffled. "I'm at Troy's and we're over for good."

--

"Mija, what happened?" Alicia asked her daughter as they sat in the families' living room. Gabriella had been back at her house briefly but not often because she had liked living with Troy. It seemed that wasn't the case anymore.

"We started arguing. He was always out and he never was around and I felt neglected and we just blew up on each other. He asked me if I was so mad why I was still there and I just left and he slammed the door behind me. Mom, he hates me!"

"Gabriella, you and Troy have been through way too much for him to hate you. This is just a minor setback. You're both a little stressed out. He from school and work and basketball and you from the babies, but honey stuff like this is going to happen and with your age it's more likely to end up a big blowout."

"But why does he have to be so frustrating?" Gabriella asked. "He's an asshole, yelling at me like that and suggesting I leave."

"Gabriella I doubt any of you meant anything that you said. You have to let the anger out sometime. That's what happens when it builds up to a certain point, it's got to come out somehow."

"God, I hate him right now. How could he be so insensitive?"

"Gabi, don't say that," her mother said. "You don't hate Troy. You've been with him for almost 3 years. He's your boyfriend and you love him…"

"EX-boyfriend," Gabriella said, putting an emphasis on ex.

"Gabi..."

"Can I get some time alone for a bit Mom?"

Alicia sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you and if you need me I'll be downstairs."

Gabriella lay back on her bed and rested her hand on her tummy. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling as the door to her room opened.

"Michael leave," she said, not away from the ceiling.

"Why should I?" her brother asked.

"Because I said so. I want to be alone right now."

He sat down on the bed despite her request. "What happened to my independent loser of a big sister? The one who claimed she would never ever get sad over a guy? The one, who before Troy was certain she didn't even need a guy to be happy."

"Like you said, that was before Troy. And I never said I needed him to be happy. I'm just no happy at the way we ended things."

"Because it's been 3 years?" he asked.

"Almost 3 years," she corrected him quietly. "That and the fact that I'm not on good terms with the guy fathering my children. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant, even less wind up a single mother, of twins at that."

"You're not a single mother."

"I'm on my way to being one anyone, so what does it matter."

"God you're pathetic." Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said, sitting up and looking at her brother.

"You heard me. This is not the Gabriella I'm used to. You're sulking around because of a guy. Look if you were meant to be with him, you would and you don't have to be such a moody bitch about it."

Gabriella sighed and fell back on the bed again. "Now everyone thinks I'm a moody bitch."

"If you would quit acting like one then maybe we wouldn't."

"What do you know?" Gabriella snapped at him. "I'm pregnant, I have no control over my emotions right now and people seem to think I'm doing it on purpose. I can't do this anymore. It's about now when I wish I had an abortion."

"Don't say that," Michael told her, feeling guilty.

"Why not, it's true. If I had gone and had an abortion, I wouldn't be here."

"But then you wouldn't have to wonderful kids on the way, things would be different."

"That's the point," Gabriella replied and turning on her side away from her brother. Michael sighed and just stood up, leaving the room and closing the door. Gabi wiped more tears that fell as she thought as how much of a disaster her life must have looked like now. She just wanted everything to be normal but it was waaaay too late for that.

--

Troy groaned as he plopped down on his bed, burying in face into his pillow.

His father stood at the bedroom door watching his son with interest. "Are you okay or do I need to call somebody?"

Troy sighed. "I'm fine."

"By the sound of all the yelling and very creative language I was hearing from you and Gabi, it doesn't sound like things are okay."

"Dad…"

"Look Troy, I know you don't want me in your business, but this I can't ignore. What's up?"

Troy sat up and looked at his father. "I don't know what's happening to us. One minute we're fine and the next minute she's yelling at me telling me I'm never around anymore and I guess we just both lost it."

"I heard that part and the leaving part. Is she gone for good?"

"That's what she says. I honestly have no idea."

"Did you call her?"

"She told me to never call or come to see her ever again, so I don't think she's dying to talk to me. God, I hate it when she's so difficult."

"Well she's emotional right now. She's got her hormones running wild and she's probably confused. I went through it with your mom. It's not fun, but it doesn't last. You just need to find the right thing to say."

"Is it that easy?" Troy asked, skeptically.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't," his father replied. "You're both stressed and I guess the circumstances of the situation caused you both to blow."

Troy dropped his head into his hands. "I never guessed things would be so hard."

"It is when your girlfriend is pregnant. Especially when she's 17 and your 18. That makes it even harder. But it's not like it's uncommon. Your mother and I went through it and look where we're now."

Troy nodded. "Thanks Dad, that's kind of reassuring."

Jack slapped his sons' back gently. "Good luck. I hope you make the right decisions."

Troy watched his father walk out the room. "I hope so too," he groaned, laying back and glancing at the picture on his nightstand of Gabriella before turning over to stare out the window.

**A/N: not wat i expected but this popped into my head at the last minute so idk i did my best im just a little unsure of this chapter REVIEW**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: first off i want to wish everyone a happy belated turkey day..i'm kinda late but w/e. There's 24 more days until Christmas and i'm going to try my hardest but midterms are the last week before break so i'm going to be rlly rlly busy the next 3 weeks. I hope u guys like this chapter, i worked on it on thanksgiving day..=] i wasn't doing anything else bu babysitting so lol and um rlly thats all i have to say. this story's soon to be done and** **another will be started soon after ENJOY!**

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 18

Gabriella's POV

I sat in my room, pouting, staring at my wall with my arms cross across my humongous tummy. My stubborn side was setting in but I didn't care. This was going to be the one and only time I didn't give into my friends.

"I'm not going," I said firmly, keeping from looking at them.

"Gabi, we're not letting you skip senior prom. Are you crazy?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm not going."

Taylor's arms grabbed me and spun me around to face them. "Being pregnant doesn't get you out of everything. Now come on, you're graduating too and you have every right to enjoy your senior prom like the rest of us, no matter the circumstances."

"I think pregnancy is a different issue," I said in monotone.

"Gabriella, please!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Troy's going to be there most likely. But if you're not going to talk to him, that doesn't mean shut the rest of us out. We care, we want you to be happy, we want to have fun and share the last of our high school memories together. ALL of us. And what's our threesome without our third girly?"

I sighed. "I'm not talking to Troy. If he's there with the boys, we avoid him at all costs and if he tries to talk to me, I'm leaving."

They took this as my conditions, nodding enthusiastically and coming in for a hug at the same time. By the time they had finished with me, I looked all glammed up with a huge stomach in the way. I frowned at myself in the mirror. "Sharpay?"

"Hun, you look fine," She said, playing with one of the curls on my head. Taylor lightly touched up the purple eye shadow that she had mixed in with black, and made sure my eyeliner wasn't smudged and mascara wasn't clumped up in my eyelashes.

They had dressed me in a long, floor length purple dress, with a sparkling silver and purple criss-cross lining around the bosom and fanned out around the rest of my body, hiding my stomach a little, but not to the point where you couldn't tell I was pregnant.

I was also wearing my heart chain bracelet, silver and black beaded bangles, twisted rhinestone hoops and a pair of silver and black Jimmy Choos'. **(all in profile)**

We all went down the stairs to meet my brother at the bottom, who was dressed in a tux, standing by the door.

"Your chariot awaits ladies," he said, opening the door and motioning out to Dad's Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Michael, you only have your permit. You can't drive without a licensed driver," I pointed out.

He smiled. "Taylor has her drivers' license, don't worry."

"A licensed driver over the age of 21!" I said, putting an emphasis on 21 for him.

He shrugged. "I won't get caught. How often do police check around here?"

"Come on, Montez," Sharpay pulled on my arm. "Into the Jeep you go."

"Great now my life and my children's lives are in the hands of my unlicensed 15 year old brother."

"A permit counts as a license you know," Michael butted in.

"Not if you haven't had it for 180 days," I shot at him.

Taylor directed Michael toward the front seat. "Drive, okay. That's all I want you to do. Don't hit anything either because we don't have time to waste explaining to the police why the front of your Dad's car is attached to a tree and why you were driving it anyway."

I giggled slightly, but when they looked over at me, I pulled a straight face.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on mommy, let's get going. You're pregnant but you don't move that slow."

"How would you know?" I tried to defend.

She raised an eyebrow. "Gabi, I've seen you and you haven't moved that slow throughout the entire pregnancy, now get in please."

I got in the car without another word and then Michael was speeding off toward East High.

When we arrived there, the gym was packed with seniors as I stared around. A few people noticed me and since just about everyone at East High knew about me being pregnant, they gave me a few polite smiles, which I blushed and turned away from. I still wasn't used to all the attention.

"Gabriella!" I turned to see Martha Cox walking up to me with a camera in her hand. "Hey, I'm on the camera duty for the yearbook and I was wondering if I could get a picture. You look really pretty in that dress, by the way.

I smiled. "Um, sure. Can Sharpay and Taylor be in it?"

"Sure, all three of you."

We posed for the picture and then I looked around the gymnasium, curious as to what I would find.

"Looking for Troy?" Taylor whispered in my ear as we walked through.

I looked at her. "Me? No. I couldn't care less."

She smiled. "Okay." We came up to a table and Chad and Zeke were standing at it with glasses of punch in their hands.

"Hey boys," Sharpay smiled as she kissed Zeke and Taylor kissed Chad, leaving me standing there a little awkwardly with my hand over my stomach.

"Gabs!" Chad exclaimed, making me look over at him suddenly. "You look amazing."

Zeke nodded. "You rock pregnancy."

"I told you, you glow," Sharpay said, nudging me with her arm. I smiled and blushed as the boys pulled out chairs for the girls and then they both came to pull out mine and help me sit.

We sat for a while, enjoying the music before I shooed the couples off to dance, leaving me at the table alone, but it didn't really bother me much.

"Um excuse me," A voice said behind me. I turned to see a boy standing there with spiky blond hair and green eyes staring at me. I was a little shocked that he was speaking to me, but seeing as how I didn't exactly have the best luck these days, it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary either.

"Yea?"

"Would you like to dance with me? I know it's sudden and we don't know each other, but…"

I smiled politely. "Um, I'm pretty sure you don't want to dance with me."

"Why not?" he asked, confused. I guess this boy really didn't get it.

"I'm as big as a whale. I don't want to get up there," I confessed.

He smiled at me. "Pregnancy suits you well, don't worry. You're beautiful."

I smiled and reached out to his hand. "Thank you."

I allowed him to take me out on the dance floor and we swayed to the soft beat of the slow song playing as I looked around at the crowded area.

"So where's your date?" The boy asked me.

I bit my lip. "I actually don't have one."

"Someone as beautiful and nice as you didn't come with a date. Any guy would have been lucky to take you. I'm lucky to be dancing with you."

I blushed again. "Um me and my date kind of got into a little disagreement, so Prom was kind of cancelled for us. I wasn't even planning on going, but my friends convinced me."

"Well I'm glad they did and that you gave in," he smirked.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm dancing with you right now and I'm thankful for that."

I giggled again, but then gasped as the boy got pulled away from me and a fist collided into his face. "Oh My God!"

I saw the back of a brunette boys head as he punched the guy I had been dancing with repeatedly. It took me a few punches to realize exactly who it was. "Troy! Stop it! Leave him alone, he was just dancing with me."

"Stay away from her got it. She's pregnant with my kids."

"Must not be the supporting dad if she's here without you."

Troy's anger only went higher as he sent more punches to the guys face.

"Troy! Please..ow!" I stopped trying to get Troy to quit and clutched my stomach, doubling over in pain. It was the worst pain I'd have to say I'd ever felt.

"Gabi!" Taylor's voice came in behind me as I felt hands on my back. "Sweetie, are you okay? Is it the babies?"

I grabbed Taylor's hand as the pain didn't subside and squeezed it until it started to die down.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked from the other side of me.

"I..I don't know. I think I have to go to the bathroom."

"Come on," Taylor said as she and Sharpay grabbed one arm each, leading me in the bathroom as Troy continued to pound on the guy I was dancing with. We walked into the bathroom and I immediately rushed into a stall, sitting on the toilet and trying to make the pain go away.

I felt wetness and ignored it, thinking I sat on a wet toilet seat or something. As the pain starting to subside again, I stood up and almost fainted when a rush of water came down my leg and onto the bathroom floor. I opened the stall with my face frozen as Taylor and Sharpay stood there.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"I think my water just broke…"

"A month early?" Taylor asked. "Are you sure?"

"Tay the back of my legs are soaking wet, as are my feet and I'm pretty sure I didn't just piss myself."

"Hospital," Sharpay panicked, pulling her cell out of her bra as Taylor came over to be, holding my hand and trying to get me to calm down. I tried breathing in and out deeply in quick breaths like Dr. Greene had practiced with me at our last appointment. I breathed with Taylor as Sharpay ran out of the bathroom. We looked after her for a second, but then minutes later she flew back in the bathroom with Troy on her heels.

"Ella! Are you okay?" Troy grabbed my hands and I squeezed back still breathing.

I wanted to nod, but I shook my head instead and looked down to my stomach. Troy's eyes followed my gaze and he must have seen my wet legs. "Your water broke?!"

I nodded, getting scared but Troy just wrapped his arms under my legs and head, lifting me up bridal style and carrying me out the bathroom.

"Move it!" Sharpay's voice yelled over the crowd of dancing teenagers. She barged her way through the crowd, making and opening for troy to carrying me through behind her. As we moved by, I noticed the DJ had stopped the music and I heard the mummers of the rest of the senior class wondering what was going on as Troy rushed me out to his car.

He climbed into the backseat and laid me back there so my feet were in his lap and dug into his pocket, grabbing his keys and tossing them to Sharpay. "Shar, you've always wanted to drive my car and now's your chance. I'm trusting you right now."

She nodded, looking more petrified than I had ever seen her in her entire life. She quickly told Chad, Zeke and Taylor to meet us at the hospital and we were on our way. As we sped down the highway, the only thoughts going through my mind was childbirth and praying that we didn't get a ticket, due to Sharpay's horrid driving.

**A/N: REVIEW**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	19. Chapter 19

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 19

"Troy!" I groaned, grabbing his hand and squeezing as I felt another contraction.

"Mrs. Montez," he said into his phone as he looked at me. "Gabriella's going into ow!"

I moaned in pain and squeezed his hand harder. "Gabi, Gabi. Please calm down, you're hurting my hand."

"That's no comparison to the pain I'm feeling," I growled at him.

He whimpered and went back to the phone call. "Yea, that was her….yes……no, not yet…...um, I'll ask. Baby, your mom wants to know how far apart your contractions are."

"I don't know!" I screamed at him in disbelief. "I'm too busy feeling the pain not counting how often I feel it."

He closed his eyes. "Um, not sure…..yea, okay we'll meet you there." He hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. I watched him take off his suit jacket and pull it behind me as I lay back on my elbows. "You going to be okay?"

"Do I look like I'm going to be okay," I replied, with a squeeze of his hand.

He winced and leaned into the front seat. "Shar, how much longer till we're there?"

I felt a sudden jerk as Sharpay came around a curve and the pulled into a parking lot, stopping short in front of a building and I read the huge sign across saying emergency room. "We're there!" She exclaimed, hopping out of the car and coming around to open the door on Troy's side.

Troy helped me out and was about to gather me up in his arms again when I noticed Sharpay run off into the hospital. "Where is she going?"

Troy glanced back. "I don't know, but let's get you in there."

He picked me up and slammed his car door with his foot, and carried me through the automatic sliding doors. When he did, Sharpay was standing there with a nurse who was pushing a wheelchair. Troy placed me in the wheel chair and I sat with Sharpay while they made Troy sign a bunch of paper before they would bring a doctor for me.

"Why can't they just call Dr. Greene," I moaned to Sharpay.

She looked at me sympathetically as Troy came over. He kneeled in front of the wheel chair. "They're trying to get in touch with Dr. Greene, okay."

I nodded and bit my lip, looking at Troy. He looked as scared as I felt. I felt another contraction coming on and squeezed Troy's hand again, trying to endure what could possibly be a few more hours of this.

"Gabriella Montez." A nurse came into the waiting room holding a clipboard. Troy turned to her still holding my hand and Sharpay stood up. "We were able to contact your doctor and she's on her way. We have a room set up for you, if you'll just follow me."

Troy wheeled me into the room and they got me all ready and 15 minutes later I was lying in a hospital bed in one of those ugly hospital gowns, still groaning and moaning from the pain of contractions.

"Mija," I heard my mother's voice and I turned to the door to see my mom and dad enter the room along with Troy's parents.

My mother came over and stroked my hair, kissing my forehead. "Oh, honey. Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

My dad walked over, taking my hand. "You can do this sweetheart. My Princess can do anything."

"I'm not exactly your princess right now Daddy," I said, groaning as I felt another contraction.

"You'll always be my princess," he kissed my forehead and moved aside and Lucille walked up.

"After all that preparing, it's finally time," She told me, smiling. "Good luck, I know you'll do fine and I can't wait to see them. I love you like a daughter, understand that."

I smiled and nodded as Jack came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and wished me well also.

Dr. Greene walked in the room and I sighed, relieved. Troy came over to my side and held my hand as she looked down at her clipboard and then back at us. "So, Troy, Gabriella, this is finally it huh? Are you ready to bring your twins into the world?"

I shook my head no and she smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. But luckily enough, you won't have to start just yet. You're only 6 centimeters dilated, but it shouldn't take long for you to reach 10. I'd give it about another hour or maybe 90 minutes and we should be on our way. I'm going to go check on some stuff; I'll be back in about 30 minutes to check on you."

I nodded and as she left the room, Chad, Taylor and Zeke rushed in.

"Oh thank God, you didn't have the babies yet," she said, coming over to hug me.

I smiled lightly and looked around the room. "There's a lot of people in here now. Are you all going to watch me give birth?"

There was a laugh and Troy looked at me. "Um, could you all give me and Gabi and minute?"

My mom and Lucille seemed to be the ones that caught on first. "Sure," Lucille said. "Let's give them some privacy guys."

"Out, out," My mom said, ushering everyone with her arms as they both smiled at us and then we were alone.

"Ella..."

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. "I didn't mean anything I said and I know that me being pregnant affects my mood, but it didn't give me a good reason to blow up at you."

He looked at me. "You shouldn't be sorry. I should have tried to see it from your view, I mean; I bet if I tried for one day to be pregnant, I'd give up. I'm happy that you were able to handle this for 8 months, especially with me not making it any easier for you."

I scoffed. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be lying in the hospital bed. Literally," I said and he laughed. "We need each and our kids need us."

He nodded and kissed my hand, before leaning up to kiss me passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied softly, as he pulled me into a hug and I pressed my face into his shirt. I started crying, letting my tears drop freely and Troy pulled back from the hug.

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip. "I'm scared. What if something goes wrong? What if after they're born, I'm a horrible mother?"

"Gab, listen to me. We're doing this together. I have no idea what I'm doing either. And if we're going to be horrible parents, we're going to be horrible parents together. I'm scared too, but I guess we just have to roll with it. Learn how to do things as we go."

I sniffled as he wiped my tears. "Thank you."

He kissed my nose, which made me giggle, but that was short lived, as if quickly turned into a painfully moan with another contraction. Troy continued to hold my hand and then Taylor poked her head in.

"Hey have you two made up already?"

Troy looked over at her and nodded. I watched as she opened the door and burst in with Chad, Zeke, and Sharpay right behind her.

I smiled through my pain at the fact that they were standing outside the door listening.

Michael stood at the entrance, staring on.

"Michael," I spoke out. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yea, I mean I'm gonna be an uncle. That's so cool."

I laughed. "Are you scared?" He asked me.

"More scared than I've ever been, but I'll be okay. And hey, if you want a job, you've got first dibs on baby sitting as long as you don't corrupt them while they're in your care."

He smiled. "I'll make sure I do."

--

The next hour went by, with tons of family and friends coming in and out of my room to see how I was doing. Dr. Greene came in to check on me and when she did, I was 8 centimeters dilated. It calmed me knowing I didn't have much longer to wait this out and deal with the contractions.

Everyone took turns going in and out since there was a limit to how many people could be in one room at a time. I was lying in the bed flipping through the channels on the old TV as Troy sat beside me, playing Tetris on his phone.

I groaned and threw the remote at the end of my bed and stared at my stomach as if somehow willing myself to give birth right now. I was tired of the pain and tired of waiting. I knew childbirth was probably going to be even more painful than the contractions, but I wanted to end it all right now.

"You okay?" Troy asked me, glancing up from his phone.

"No!" I whined. "I want to be normal again. I don't want to be pregnant anymore."

"Baby, it won't be much longer."

"Why is it you that's always calm in these situations?"

Troy smiled at me and shrugged. Another contraction hit me and I cried out in pain. As the contraction started to die down, Dr. Greene walked in.

"You doing okay, Gabriella?"

I sighed. "I guess, I just hate the pain."

"That's normal. It's not easy, I'll tell you. But it's all worth it in the end."

"Really?" Another contraction hit me as the words left my mouth.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I cried out. It hurt a lot more this time.

"That was really close to the last one," Dr. Greene said, her eyebrows scrunching.

I moaned, gripping the bottom of my stomach. Troy stood from the chair, abandoning his phone and coming over to me concerned.

"El, what's going on?"

"Ah!" I moaned. "It really hurts. More than before."

Dr. Greene put down her clipboard and walked over to the sonogram machine. I watched, still in pain as she hooked it up and grabbed some gel, smearing it on my stomach. I was in too much pain to pay attention to the cold feeling, but more worried about what was going on.

I watched the screen with worry as she moved the transducer probe around, trying to find the problem.

"What's wrong? Are they okay?" Troy asked from my side, as I still felt the intense pain.

"It looks like the babies are crowning. And due to the fact that they're crowning at the same time, somehow one of the umbilical cords got wrapped around the baby's neck."

Even with the pain rocking through my body, I felt as if my heart stopped. I heard the faint beating of the babies' heartbeats out of sync with each other and I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"What's going to happen to them?" I was shocked that I was even able to find my own voice.

Dr. Greene looked at me and her face wasn't as sure as it normally was. "If we can get them both out in time, they'll be fine."

"And if you don't?" Troy asked.

Dr. Greene cleared her throat. "Then, um…one of your babies might be at risk of dying."

My breath caught in my throat and Troy grabbed my arm, pulling me to him and trying to get me to calm down.

"I'm sorry that I had to tell you that, but I assure you I'm going to make it my priority to make sure your children are fine. I would do an emergency C-section, but since the babies are crowning, that's not an opinion. I'm going to go get ready and I'll be back in a few. Troy, if you're going to stay, you need to get scrubs."

Troy gave me a quick kiss and I watched him follow Dr. Greene out of the room. I looked down at my stomach, still feeling the intense pain and rubbed it to try and calm it down a little. I was freaked out, that was easy to tell. "I really hope you guys are okay," I whispered. "I love you."

--

Out in the waiting room Troy and Gabriella's family and friends waited with impatience for the arrival of the twins. They had been informed 20 minutes before that visitation had ended due to Gabriella being so close to dilation and almost ready to give birth.

"Ugh," Sharpay said, pacing the waiting room. "When is she going to do it. It can't take that long can it?"

"Sharpay," Gabriella's mom said, getting up and walking over to the teenage girl still dressed in her pink gown from the prom, heels and all. "Childbirth takes a little while. It could take hours or days sweetie, take it from someone who's had 2, it's not that easy."

Sharpay huffed and went to go sit next to Zeke, who wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

Mrs. Montez glanced over and at Lucille who shrugged and just patted her husband's knee. "I'm going to head to the cafeteria to see if they've got anything good to eat. Call me if anything happens."

Chad was falling asleep on the chair as Taylor sat next to him, deeply engrossed in a book. His head jerked up as soon as it fell and he opened his eyes in time to see Troy rushing into the waiting room in scrubs. He started to close his eyes again, but opened them once he realized what he saw. "Troy?!"

"Troy, what's wrong? Is Gabriella okay?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"She's fine…I think. There was something about one of the babies being wrapped up in the umbilical cord. She's going into delivery now, so I gotta get going, but I'll be back as soon as I know what happens."

Mrs. Montez nodded, watching as he started to walk away. "Troy!" She called and he turned around. She walked up and pulled him into a hug. "Take care of them please."

He nodded, dashing off down the hall to get back to Gabriella.

--

"ARRGHH!" came the scream of Gabriella Montez as she sat in the delivery room, propped up on pillows and with her legs up and spread wide as she pushed.

"Okay Gabriella," Dr. Greene said, grabbing whatever medical tool she was using as her gloved hands were at work in Gabriella's lower region. "You're doing good. I can see the head and once we get the head out, I can figure out if it's the baby with the umbilical cord."

Gabriella just groaned in response as she took a small break in between pushing. Troy stood next to her, kneeling on the floor, whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

"Another push," Dr. Greene said and Troy counted to 10 as Gabriella pushed. "Okay, Gabriella, that's it. It's not the baby with the cord, but we've almost got it out."

"Come on baby, you can do this," Troy said.

"Troy, please just...Shut up! I don't want to be mean but…"

"Push!"

"AHHH!"

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's sweaty forehead and watched in awe as she pushed their baby out.

"Almost out Gabriella, give me one more push."

Gabriella groaned, squeezing Troy's hand harder than before as she pushed the last part of her baby out. As she took a breath and relaxed, she heard a cry and Dr. Greene smiled and held up the baby. "Troy, Gabriella, meet your son."

Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella, whose head was lulling on the pillow as she tried to regain some energy to push out another baby.

Dr. Greene handed the baby off to a nurse who cut the umbilical cord and rushed the baby out, since he was slightly premature. "Okay, now our focus is on the next baby. Gabriella this is going to be more painful considering the umbilical cord wrapped around the neck okay."

Gabriella nodded weekly and pushed her head up, grabbing Troy's hand he offered.

"Ready? Push."

Gabriella endured another 10 seconds of pain, but instead of stopping she continued on.

"Okay, this is good, the head is almost out. Another push and I'll be able to reach the cord."

Gabriella whined and squeezed Troy's hand so hard as she pushed, he felt as if his hand would fall off his arm.

"I've got the cord," Dr. Greene said as she worked to unwrap it from around the baby's neck. "Okay Gabriella, two more pushes."

Gabriella screamed again as she pushed and then stopped, feeling all the energy draining out of her.

"Gabriella, don't stop. We're almost there," Dr. Greene told the young girl hurriedly.

"I don't think I can do it. It hurts too much," she replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"Baby, come on. We need to get the baby out."

She looked over at her boyfriend. "I need my mom."

"Gabriella, we don't have time for that. We can't stop in the middle of pushing."

"I need my mom!" She cried out.

Dr. Greene turned to her aide. "Go get Mrs. Montez and suit her stat, we need to finish delivering this baby."

Gabriella whined and turned to Troy as Dr. Greene kept her position holding half of the baby up outside Gabriella's body.

Mrs. Montez came into the room with the nurse behind her and rushed to her daughter's side. "Sweetie," she said stroking her hair. "Mommy's here, now come on you have to do this."

"Mom..."

"I know it hurts. Believe me I know, but it'll be over in less than a minute I promise you please, do this Mija. I love you and I believe you can finish what you started. You're stronger than you think."

Gabriella glanced down to Dr. Greene, still standing in position and over to Troy, looking as worried and nervous than ever. She took a deep breath and Dr. Greene nodded as she started to push again.

"One more," she called out and Gabriella sucked in a big breath, grabbing both her mother and Troy's hands, giving one last big push as she felt a strange weight being lifted off her body.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Greene announced as Troy smiled and tears came down Mrs. Montez's cheeks. Gabriella let her head fall back against the pillow and then her mother noticed something.

"Why isn't she crying?"

Dr. Greene and the nurse worked in the corner on the baby girl as Troy, Gabriella and Alicia listened to hear the cry that they were urgently waiting for.

"Troy, she's…"

"Shh! Baby she's fine."

"Dr. Greene," Mrs. Montez started, but she was cut off as a loud cry filled the room.

Gabriella let her body relax with relief finally and Troy smiled, receiving a hug from Mrs. Montez. She then kissed her daughter's forehead again, before rushing out into the waiting room, where everyone else was standing around, eagerly awaiting the news.

"Mrs. Montez," Taylor called, seeing her first. "What happened? Are Gabriella and the babies okay?"

"It's a boy and a girl! And they're both doing fine."

The waiting room was overcome with cheers so loud that everyone else in there, patients, nurses, receptions and others waiting for news on friends and family nearly went deaf.

"When can we see," Lucille asked excitedly.

"Right now, they're going to run tests and Gabriella's resting so probably an hour or two."

Sharpay looked around. "I don't even care that we don't get to see them, I'm just glad they're okay." She and Taylor hugged each other excitedly and Lucille looked at Alicia, both of them surprised at the calmness of the young girl, but excused it as they celebrated new life in the small space of the hospital waiting room.

**A/N: one more chapter...the next chapter is the last sadly, and in my opinion it's decent. i hope u enjoyed this chapter and i really hope you enjoy the last. i'll post 2moro if i get a chance to update but if not then sat or sun REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: so i got a review last chapter that kind of sparked my attention idk i just wanted to reply to it for some reason :**

**From: ~×)3nEedxxzv4ever ()**

i love it ...why do they always scream...my mom doesnt scream ;)

**okay so um...lol that question was always something i would ask too like why is she screaming? but then i realized pushing something the size of a watermelon thru something the size of a kiwi is no joke...i wudnt kno personally but i learn from TV(bad idea) and some friends of mine say childbirth is pain but once u see the baby it's all worth it. My mom had a C-section so i cudnt rlly ask her about that, and as far as not screaming i think it has something to do with everyones body being somewat different...see it's the stuff like this that makes us women wanna re-think having kids in the future and btw i wud have just replied but the review was anonymous...well on to the chapter b/c that was kinda pointless lol srry****  
**

My Pregnancy Story

Chapter 20

Gabriella was lying on her side in the hospital bed, Troy sitting beside her, gently stroking her back. They were still waiting for the results on the twins.

The door opened, but Gabriella was too busy staring away to pay attention.

"Ms. Montez, your babies are here."

Troy jerked his body toward the door and Gabriella sat up, turning over. She was still completely exhausted from a few hours ago and it was now 2 in the morning and she hadn't been to sleep not once the entire night.

Troy pulled her pillow up and helped her sit up against them as the nurse wheeled two beds over to them. One was lined with a blue blanket and the other with a pink one. Neither one of the babies had opened their eyes yet, but they were squirming around in their tiny beds and moving their cloth covered arms around in the air and across their faces.

Troy picked up their son carefully following the nurse's advice and handed him off to Gabriella. He then moved to pick up their little girl. She was slighter smaller than her brother, but Dr. Greene said it was to be expected her being the female, she was over shadowed by her brother and due to them both being premature and her having the issue with the umbilical cord.

"They're so little," Troy whispered as he held his daughter as if she were a porcelain doll.

Gabriella smiled. "They'd better be. Or else the pain would have been a lot worse than it was."

"We made some good looking kids, baby."

Gabriella giggled weakly. "I always knew we would."

The door cracked open again as Lucille poked her head in the room. "Hey, you guys up for company?"

Gabriella smiled, straightening herself. "Sure, come on in."

Slowly but surely, all of the friends and family that had been in the waiting room, entered Gabriella's hospital room in hopes to get a look at the babies. They wouldn't let anyone see down in the nursery, as the babies were undergoing test, but now that the babies were reunited with Mommy and Daddy, the hospital had allowed visitors.

Lucille and Alicia were the first to get to the babies. Lucille, heading straight for her grandson in Gabriella's arms and Alicia, for her grand-daughter in Troy's.

"She's so pretty," Alicia cooed at the baby girl as she gently touched the girls balled up fists in her blanket. She started kicking softly and slowly opened her eyes. "Aww, sweetheart she has your eyes," she spoke to her daughter, still holding the infant's hand.

Gabriella smiled and gently rocked her son, before handing him off to Lucille.

"Oh, come on. Open your eyes for Grandma," she said as soon as she was holding him.

There was a soft laughter from around the room as Gabriella lay back as she watched her children being passed around the room for everyone to see.

"So what are their names?" Jack asked as he held his grand-daughter.

"Well she's Kara Nicole Bolton, born at 12:34am-May 19th. We decided to give her middle name your middle name," Gabriella told Lucille as she smiled and leant down to hug Gabriella.

"And that little slugger," Troy motioned to the baby Taylor was holding. "Is Aiden Michael Bolton."

"He was born at 12:29am, so he's 5 minutes older. We gave his middle name as Michael's because you may be annoying but I love you anyway."

Michael smiled. "I get next!"

Greg tapped his son's shoulder. "It's not a hot potato so be careful."

Troy went to sit on the side of Gabriella's bed as she pulled his arm and rested her head on his bicep. "I'm tired," she yawned.

"Get some sleep; they're not going anywhere trust me."

Gabriella smiled softly at him. "I love you. Thank you for putting up with me and most of all supporting me. Teenage pregnancy gone right."

Troy laughed. "Well you gave me two kids, what more could I ask for? You already know I'm spending the rest of my life with you, this just makes it complete. I love you, so much."

As Gabriella slowly drifted off, Troy gave her a quick tender kiss and before you knew it, she was out, but at least she knew she'd have something to look forward to when she woke up.

--

6 months later

As a loud cry filled the apartment, Gabriella groaned again, getting up from her comfortable position resting her head on Troy's jean covered lap, and headed down the hall to the twins nursery. They had bought an apartment with the help of their parents and decorated the nursery too. Their room was still unfinished but that didn't really matter much that they were still sleeping on an air mattress on the floor.

Gabriella walked into the nursery, a small towel placed over the shoulder of her raw edge pony t-shirt paired with a pair of black shorts and converses.** (Nursery and outfits in profile)** "Okay so who is it and what is it this time?" she asked.

She saw Kara lying in the crib, staring straight up at the ceiling and turned her attention to Aiden as he screamed his head off. She carefully picked him up, placing him over her shoulder. "What's wrong big boy?"

He looked at Gabriella as if trying to understand what she was saying before he went right back on to crying. She watched as his baby blue eyes stared right back at her. "You're going to be such a heartbreaker when you grow up," she smiled. "Okay, is it time for a diaper change." She smelled him. "Okay, then, must mean you're hungry. Come on my growing boy."

She carried him down the hall to see Troy getting up with his 'Real Men Make Twins' t-shirt he'd gotten from Chad as a gift after the twins were born. She giggled shaking her head at him, not be able to help the fact that she laughed every time she saw the shirt.

"Where's Kara?"

"Staring at the ceiling," she replied, bouncing Aiden gently as she tried to calm him down while she warmed his bottle.

Life wasn't easy dealing with the twins and going to school at the same time. Despite everything that happened, Troy managed to make the last game of the year while Gabi and the twins were still in the hospital. The college reps had been amazed at Troy's skill and he was recruited for the University of Albuquerque, even with the circumstances. So Troy received a scholarship and everyone was happy. Troy because he didn't have to go far from home and he and Gabi could stay right where they were, his parents because they had always dreamed of him going to U of A and Gabriella because Troy was happy and things were fine. Gabriella had decided not to apply to any schools in Albuquerque, but to enroll in a college in Illinois and take her classes online at her own pace. She worked whenever the house was quiet and she could find time to use the computer and Troy had opted to take night classes so he could be home to help Gabriella with the twins during the day. The school was also paying for the necessities the couple needed so basically they were rewarding Troy for playing for them.

When Gabriella failed to be able to make his bottle and hold Aiden at the same time, Troy took him from her. She watched as he made silly faces at his son, playing with him. "Why are you so good with him?"

Troy glanced over to her, smiling. "He's my son." He turned back to Aiden, tickling him. "Right buddy?"

The couple watched as Troy's hand came in contact with Aiden's tiny tummy and the infant smiled.

A gasp formed from Gabriella's moth as she grinned wide. "Troy! You made him smile."

Troy grinned. "Do it again mini me." He said in a high voice. Aiden smiled again and Gabriella giggled.

"I can't believe this. His smile is even cuter than yours." She cooed at Aiden as Troy's eyes narrowed at her. She looked up to her boyfriend and smiled kissing his cheek. "I love you and your smile baby."

"Sure," he said sarcastically as Gabriella fed Aiden and Troy went back down the hall. When he came back, Gabriella had just finished giving Aiden his bottle and his eyes were slowly closing as she gently rocked him in her arms. "Kara fell asleep a few minutes ago."

Gabriella smiled as she went back into the nursery with Troy following. "Good, because this one's about to be gone too." She put Aiden down and turned on the mobile above his bed and as soon as she did, his eyes shut.

Troy pulled Gabriella to him, kissing her soundlessly and she smiled into it as his hands started to wonder.

She pulled them out of the room before kissing him again. "Now that's what got us here in the first place," she warned.

He smiled. "And you liked it."

She played with the collar on his t-shirt smirking and pulling him closer. "I never said I didn't but make sure you're fully stocked this time huh?"

"You're awful," Troy chuckled. "I forget one time…"

"The one time that ended up with me getting pregnant," She reminded him, but he just shook his head and continued.

"And now you won't let me forget it."

She nodded. "That's right, no glove, no love baby."

"I still love you thought," he replied, moving his head down to gently kiss a line along her neck.

She smiled and kissed the side of his cheek. "I love you too baby."

"Hey, listen if I told you that I managed to get a baby sitter tonight for the twins, would you let me take you out?"

Gabriella smiled at him, pulling his head up to meet hers. "Are you asking me out on a date Bolton?"

"If that's how you want to take it, then yes."

She grinned even wider, kissing him passionately. "Of course I'll go on a date with you Troy."

He smiled. "Okay then go put on something sexy," he turned her in the direction of their bedroom and lightly smacked her on the butt. When she looked back at him, he licked his lips and she giggled, walking away as Troy went downstairs to take care of business.

--

Troy stood by the door, checking the clock on the wall. "Brie, you ready yet?"

"Just a minute," he heard her voice come back distant from behind the door and figured she must have been in their en-suite bathroom.

He waited for about 5 more minutes before she opened the door, fully dressed, but she shuffled so fast down the hallway, he only noticed that she wasn't wearing her shoes yet. He watched her head into the twins' room and them come out seconds later, closing the door softly and then putting on her shoes. Troy took this chance to take her in. She was wearing a halter striped curtain dress that stopped about mid thigh to right above her knee. The bosom part of her dress was grayish/white with black buttons and right below it, the fabric messed into the black of the dress. She had on a pair of satin knotted platform heels, broken heart shaped stud earrings, a vintage multi strand necklace. Her hair was pulled back in a style he didn't recognize or see on her before, but he thought it fit her well. She was carrying a simple black bag and her plaid coat in her hands. **(Outfit in profile)** After knowing Gabriella for so long, he could probably what she was wearing so well, because he'd seen just about everything in her closet and been shopping with her numerous times, so he'd picked up different styles and brands that she wore a lot more often than others.

"Baby, is that your tux from prom?" she asked him after she had taken a good look at him, as he did with her.

He shook his head. "I'm not that lazy, I got another one. Just for this night."

"What's so special about this night?"

Troy smiled, kissing her forehead. "You'll find out," he replied, patting the pocket in his jacket to make sure the item he put there was still in place.

"So where's the babysitter?"

Troy nodded his head towards the living room and Gabriella walked in the room, seeing her brother positioned on their couch watching a football game, Alicia sitting next to him.

"Mom, Michael?"

"Hey honey," her mother said, waving as Michael gave a head nod her way and went back to the game.

"I...Troy..."

"They offered," he said, putting his hands up innocently.

"We did Mija; we figured this would be a good chance for you to get out. Plus I really wanted to watch my grand babies. And Michael, well I didn't want to leave him home alone and I figured I could get him to help." She glanced at her son engrossed in the TV. "What he doesn't know is he's not going to be watching that TV all night."

Michael looked at her and shook his head as she smiled.

"Feel free to use the TV in our room if you want Mama, make yourself at home."

"Mi casa es su casa," Troy said and all three looked at him. Gabriella rolled her eyes, slipping on her coat and pushing him out the door. "We won't stay out late, thank you Mom."

Gabriella's POV

When Troy pulled up in front of some fancy restaurant I'd never heard of, I looked at him curiously. "Troy, this isn't just a random date thing is it?"

He smiled. "Maybe," he held his hand out to me and helped me out the car.

"Troy," I pleaded. "What's going on?"

I watched him pat his chest pocket again and then hand over his keys to the valet. "Why are we eating here? This place looks really expensive and I don't think we should be wasting money on…"

"Gabriella," he said, interrupting me. "Don't worry about how or why. Just enjoy it please. That's all I'm asking."

I sighed and allowed him to lead me in. "Bolton," he told the guy standing by the door and he glanced at the paper before smiling at us and leading us to a private table in the back.

"My lady," Troy said, holding his hand against his chest and pulling out my chair and bowing slightly.

"What's this about?"

"It's all for you, baby," he smiled at me and I blushed slightly. I still couldn't believe I was blushing at Troy's comments after having two of his kids. That just goes to show how much I was in love with this guy.

We ate half in silence and half in conversation. When we weren't talking about something, we were sitting staring at each other, having eyes sex; I admit it and just a little bit of footsies might have been involved too.

I got up to use the bathroom and when I sat down there was a small plate with a chocolate brownie with hot fudge and cream sitting in front of my seat. I smiled at Troy as he sat back watching me. He knew chocolate was my favorite.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I asked, accusing him jokingly. "I just lost of my baby fat you know. I don't want it back."

He smiled. "Just eat your brownie."

I ate silently as we watched each other, holding out a bite on my finger for him. He shook his head. "All for you."

I thought it was just a bit weird how Troy was acting so secretive tonight. Maybe there was more too it, but I decided to drop it. It wasn't that important so my best bet was letting it go. I ate my brownie as Troy continued to stare at me but stopped when I bit down on something hard.

"Oh My God! What's in my brownie?"

Troy sat up and leant forward to me. "What is it?"

"I don't know," I picked the brownie bits off whatever it was and held it out for Troy. I watched as he licked the item clean and then bent down on one knee still holding it. As it shimmered in the light, I started to get an idea of what was going on. "Troy, before you do whatever I think you're doing, please tell me what you're doing."

He smiled at me. "Gabriella Montez. You are without a doubt, the mother of my children, the love of my life, high school sweetheart and hopefully, by the end of this dinner, my future wife. We've been through a lot together and I can honestly say I love you with all my heart and that I'm ready so spend the rest of my life with you. We've already got two kids and living together so if that doesn't prove where my heart is, then this should, so um...the point? Marry me?"

I watched him with a shocking smile on my face. I turned and noticed a few waiters and waitresses a few feet away watching in awe as the scene, waiting for my answer. They must have been in on this too. I turned back to Troy and smiled, pulling him up off the floor. "One condition…"

"Anything."

"Tell me how you got them to put the ring in my brownie."

He smiled. "Baked in it during dinner."

I held my hand out. "Where's my ring mister?"

He slid it on my finger and I noticed it matched the tennis bracelet I was wearing that Troy had bought me for out 2 year anniversary** (ring and tennis bracelet in profile).** I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, but maybe I should do this the right way." I cleared my throat and then jumped into his arms squealing. "Yes, Troy. I'll marry you!"

He chuckled but pulled me closer, burying his face into my hair and even though I had spend a few handfuls of grease and almost half a bottle of hairspray fixing it up, I didn't care because I had a feeling it was going to get messed up by the end of the night anyway when we got back to the apartment. Because what's getting engaged without a healthy celebration between a future husband and wife. I hoped Troy was fully stocked. This was going to be a long night, emphasis on the o.

**A/N: okay so maybe i changed my mind..i didn't really like the ending and for some reason i feel like this story is really complete, so with that, there's a greater chance that there might be a sequel but idk yet i have so many other stories, i'll have to think about that for a while. thanks to all those who have r & r with this story from the beginning and a special thanks to Kro22 b/c he/she(i dont rlly wanna stereo-type in case i say one and i wrong) has reviewed on just about every in each story and i'm grateful for that. my new story will be posted shortly, either later today or 2moro thank you to all readers and reviewers of this story!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


End file.
